The Cycles of the Moon: Shippuden
by ChaoticGraffiti
Summary: Four years after becoming Anbu, Mizuki meets Naruto when comes back from his training. Choosing one of her closest friend's life or the man she's known since child hood. The only way to solve this: she carves her own path. The shadows keep chasing her, how could she stop the inevitable fate of death? Shippuden to The Cycles of the Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone!**

 **Okay so the pre-shippudden or the first part of this series is another story just called The Cycles of the Moon.**

 **(But if you already read that then...)Sorry for the late update, school has been killing me...**

 **But since I won't bore you with the details, HERE IS ZEE FIRST CHAPTER OF CYCLES OF THE MOON: SHIPPUDEN!**

* * *

Another trainee is put into Root - pretty young, no older than 17 or so. Lately, it seems that all the trainees are put in there. I haven't seen any of them before, much less taking part of their training. Root has always been... peculiar. With Danzo being unconscious, I never trust him. But who am I to judge. Recently I've been promoted to the ability of single opt missions. Slowly, I've been told to keep more information to myself. Soon, I may have to hide everything…

"Here you go! Two extra pork bentos to go! That's would be 80 ryo." The shop clerk snaps me out of my thoughts and extends a hand for the money.

After I pay the man, I walk down to the gate, two small bentos in my hand. In exchange for the food, Izumo and Kotetsu promised to actually try at their job. _Hopefully._

As I approach the gate, a cheering catches my attention. Sakura, along with the two idiots that I am for delivering lunch, huddle around someone with a yellow top. They shift around, giving me glimpses of a returning ninja. _Naruto! He's back from his training!_ "Oi, Kotetsu, Izumo, here's your lunch!" I toss the bento boxes at the two, which they hesitantly catch and inspect - as if I've poisoned the food or something.

"Mizuki-sama." Sakura addresses me. I nod at her.

"Mizuki-nee!" Naruto greets me.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." I come up and give him a hug, while doing so I take notice of his height, around 5'5. _Jeez, puberty got him good._ I step back, commenting, "You've gotten taller."

"Hehe, well-"

"YO, NARUTO!" A mass of white fur and black leather slam down next to us, picking up a large cloud of dust.

"Hey, Kiba-kun."

"KIBA!" Naruto excitedly greets Kiba, taking a moment to give a "bro-hug". His expression completely changes, when he takes a look at the large white canine. "Kiba, where's Akamaru? And who's this big dog?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? This is Akamaru."

"EHH!?"

I let out a giggle. Hana told me that Akamaru's growth rate was more than the average ninken. Much more.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A monotonous voice calls behind us, belonging to the hooded Shino.

"Hm? Who are you?" _Whaaaaa…..? Really?_

"Its me."

"Um… Hmmmmm." Naruto's expression conveys very deep thought.

"Naruto…...it's Shino…." I quietly tell him, causing his jaw to drop to the ground.

"Shino?!"

"I see. You remember Kiba and Mizuki, but not me." Shino states, hinting at his annoyance and hurt feelings.

"I-I'm sorry, you just didn't seem very familiar, heh, heh…Wait..." He treks to a corner, where small strands of dark blue hair fluttered. "Hinata-san!"

From our position, we can't see what is happening, but something is obviously wrong. Naruto starts to panic - Kiba and I rush over, only to find a passed out Hinata. I mentally facepalm myself. _Why are all boys so clueless when a girl likes them…...? Hah, poor girl._ Naruto grasps her shoulders and shakes her, trying to get her to wake up. But that quickly stops as Sakura violently punches him on the head.

"BAKA! First day back into the village and you're already causing trouble!" Sakura's brows furrow angrily, but then she calms down immediately. "Oh, you have to go check in with Tsunade-sama! Come on!" They leave us, heading towards the Hokage's office. _Hmph, life just got a bit more interesting._ I glance back to the ground, where Kiba is fanning Hinata with a small cloth, freaking out over his fainted comrade.

"Oi, Hinata, Hinata, wake up! Shino, do you have some water on you?"

Shino just stared off, commenting,"So, Naruto remembered Hinata as well."

"Oh don't worry, Shino-san. I'm sure he remembers you - besides, he just got back. He probably won't remember others." I glanced at Hinata. "Um, make sure Hinata, is fully awake and aware before going into battle, okay?" He nods slightly, and I take off, heading towards Lady Tsunade for my daily check in. On the main business street, there are masses of people of all ages. I walk through them, dazed, not really paying attention. Which is a big mistake. A stampede of small children playing tag charge right at me, almost knocking me over.

An especially rude boy comes running by and yells, "Oi, old lady! Move out of the way!"

 _I'm not that old…_ "I'll have you know I am 18!" I brush back the long, stray strands of my hair and readjust my forehead protector.

"Kids these days, eh?" A familiar voice jokes. I turn around to Shikamaru, in his normal attire of a chunin jacket. Next to him, Chouji as always, munching on a new bag of chips.

"Well, we were all like that once." I respond scratching the back of my head, slightly embarrassed at my cringeworthy behavior in the past.

"Ne, Mizuki-san, we were just going for some ramen. Wanna come?" Chouji asks between bites.

 _Hrm, I should go check back at Anbu, they might have a new mission for me..._ My stomach rumbles, and immediately wins the argument. "Sure, lead the way." Along the way we catch up on things, them with their chunin duties, and me with my Anbu. Upon reaching the Hokage office our conversation is interrupted by someone I saw not too long ago.

"Ne, what should I do…? Hrm, maybe- Ah, Mizuki-nee, Shikamaru, Chouji!"

"Yo! Naruto!" Chouji waves with his free, chip speckled hand.

"We were just going to for some Ichiraku's. Let's celebrate your arrival!" I cheer.

"Co-" As he was replying, Chouji and Shikamaru tense and inhale sharply. Shikamaru tackles Naruto to the side. Chouji sends a fist inflated with his Partial Expansion Jutsu, right where Naruto was previously standing. I take a step back and set my katana in my hands. In a split second I thrust it forward, passing through a liquid target. Centimeters away from my blade, the mass of a fist. Dripping from his hands, Chouji shakes the remains of the predator.

"Ink..."I mutter under my breath. I've been in Anbu long enough to get a glimpse of the Root the trainees and the...weapons. _Damn it, Danzo would never allow them to be out like this, what is going on?_ From the direction of the beast, a familiar Root member sits patiently on the slope of a roof. The distinct paleness of his skin. His eyes, seemingly empty, pupils pure black. His monochromatic theme, makes even the ink seem colorful. _I know I've seen him before._

Naruto raises his hand. "...I've never seen him before...But he's wearing a Konoha headband!"

Shikamaru prepares his Shadow Binding Jutsu. "That came from nowhere… I have no idea what's with that guy but, he needs to be captured and handed into the interrogation squad!"

Keeping steady contact with us, he applies his brush to his scroll once more. A few quick brushes and a line of lions spring to life. Their white interior, with only the black elegant strokes of a brush contouring the details of the beast. Their animation is beyond me, but their intent is something that I can not ignore. From their prowling position, they pounce in our direction, ready to sink their claws and teeth into our skin.

I glance at Naruto, with his same confident grin. _What a way to spend his first day back, eh?_

* * *

 **Oh. My. God. THIS WAS A STRUGGLE**

 **Maybe it's me, but first chapters or parts are always really awkward. (You feel me?)**

 **So many things to do and so many ways to do it, just. BLECH.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter**

 **BYEYE!~Grai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya!**

 **A slightly longer chapter cuz I had some more time than usual. Though I feel that I did ramble a little bit...**

 **Sorry, but onwards!**

* * *

"I'll cover you, Naruto, go!" Shikamaru stands ready with his jutsu prepared. Naruto, in turn, charges straight at the offender, kunai in hand. They circle strategically, then make their move. I race forward. _He just has a kunai...he's a dead man._ I climb the roofs for leverage, then slash through the nearest enemy. Aimed at his vulnerable parts, three of the beasts are destroyed with my katana. I turn for another one, but the job seems to be taken care of. "Get down!" In a flash, Shikamaru's shadows destroy the remaining beasts, sending a wave of ink everywhere.

Seizing the chance, Naruto hurdles under the spray and clashes with the unknown ninja. In a tense tone, he addresses him. "Who the hell are you?"

Holding his blade steady against Naruto's, he does the strangest thing. He smiles."You're...quite weak...So what do you have between your legs?"

That obviously hit a nerve, and probably Naruto's pride. "I said, who are you?!" The blonde ninja pushes the young man back, forcing him into Shikamaru's binding. In a blink of an eye, he whisked away in a cloud of black.

"We will meet again, Naruto-kun."

 _I am not done with you..._ I wet my fingertips with the residue of the ink of beasts. Still fresh, still trackable. "...Same here, maybe we can have lunch another time. See ya." I race off toward the one place that the ink lead to, the Anbu training center. Slipping on my Anbu mask, I approach the entrance. Two masked guards stand at the iron hard door.

"State your identity." One mumbles from under its mask.

"Fox of Squad 0, special opts branch." I recite. After many missions, Lady Tsunade found that my training was best put under special opts, meaning more Akatsuki hunt missions. Instead of a response, the second guard slides the door open with a heavy heave, revealing a dark corridor with little light. I bow in respect and hold my head down. As you advance, certain places become restricted. One place free to all in the facility is the training grounds. Straight down the hall, its contents was once again revealed. The large concrete room lined with the most dangerous weapons is, as usual, filled with very few members. I scan the room for the familiar pale face of the young man. _There he is…_ In the corner of the room, he faces off a training clone, taking it down with an inked beast. His back to me, I slowly approach him, hand steady on my katana.

"Mizuki-sama, I was wondering when you would come."

I freeze in my tracks. My hand moves from the top of the hilt to firmly grasp the shaft. "Names are not supposed to be formally used here."

"Though, this isn't a formal occasion, is it?" He turns and presents his strange smile once again. "Instead of talking, how about a match?" Before I respond, his form melts in a puddle of black murky ink. _Shoot!_ I draw out my sword and swivel to meet with his short blade. I catch it just in time, countering with a chakra infused blow.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" I ask carefully. The only information I know about this man is that he is in Root, meaning his skill is that of a special opt Anbu Captain. I bend my knee for leverage and kick him back. _This is not going to help me._ I sheath my katana and ready myself for justus.

"My name is not relevant. How I acquired your name is classified." He brings out a blank scroll and his brush. Fast as lightning, he paints a massive hawk. It glides up, turns in a corkscrew motion towards me. It accelerates, velocity so fast its lines start to blur. _Crap._ I weave a few hand signs and sum up my chakra to my left palm.

"Lighting Style: Claw of Raijin!" My electrifying claw rakes through the beast. Its ink sprays speckles over my mask and stains my clothes. _This is ridiculous._ I bolt forward, step right in front of the man, and send a swift uppercut to his jaw. He blocks the punch, then knees me in the stomach. Refusing to back down, I attempt another punch to disable his right arm. A larger gloved hand stops my fist and turns me around. My arms are locked above my head. I can feel his steady breath next to my ear.

"You're...weak as well. How could someone like you be in special opts?"

 _You asked for it._ I stomp on his foot, and his grasp is released. Aiming for the jaw, I send a round-house kick up with incredible speed and make contact with hard bone. Step after step, I send a punch once again, and finally, make contact with his abdomen. I jump back and bring out my katana as I once more have the advantage. Recovering from the attack, he wipes off the small trail of blood from his fake smile. What is up with this guy…?

"Let's make a deal, shall we? If you win this match, you will get my irrelevant name. If I win, you will give me your Akatsuki details."

My eyes widen and I grit my teeth. I point the tip of the blade at his chest."You out of all people should know that that is against Anbu protocol."

Keeping that strange smile, he shrugs and nonchalantly replies. "It's best if you don't lose then." He takes a different scroll from his pack; a summoning scroll. A quick sign and a puff of smoke render him inconspicuous to the view of the naked eye. Multiple low growls echo from the cloud of smoke. Within seconds, they appear; a set of much larger beasts. Black lines formed the bodies of vicious lions. Their large size does not make them any slower, if not faster. They come at me at incredible speed, pounding against the concrete floor.

Sword at my side I prepare myself-taught kenjutsu. "Dance of the Silent Death." Weaving through the lines of lions, I slice through the elegant lines of ink. Whilst I attack, they continue to pounce at me, by the end I manage to pass through with just minor scratches. All that is left is the man with the paint brush. On the floor, he tilts his head to the side with the same fake smile.

"You did that rather fast. How about this?" He begins to paint another horde of inked monsters. _I am done playing this game._

I sling my mask to my side. Using a bundle of chakra I built up, I sprint forward faster than he can paint, and tackle him down. I straddle his chest and pin his arms down with one hand and ready my katana at his throat with the other. I pant slightly. "No...I believe… I win."

That constant smile of his finally wore off. Instead is now a blank expression, emotionless, dead eyes. "It seems that you are right. The name I was given is Sai."

"Why did you attack Naruto and the others?"

"I am not permitted to say."

I press the blade further to his throat, drawing the slightest trail of blood. "Being hostile to the ninja of Konoha is a dangerous challenge. Now, tell me."

Once again, that smile of his. "That wasn't part of the bet, goodbye." He twists his hands in my grasp and disappears in a cloud of smoke. _I was 'this' close to getting him….Does Lady Tsunade know about him?_ I sheath my katana and take off for the Hokage's office. _Sai...I need to keep an eye out for him..._

* * *

 **Did I make Sai too OOC? Maybe, I just don't really know how he'd react in this kind of situation...**

 **If you have any tips on how to master his personality please leave a review or send me a pm about it**

 **Anyways, I will see you next week. BYEBYE!~Grai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! First of all, some of you may of or may of not realized that i posted the wrong chapter so I apologize a thousand times for the arrival of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Okay, I am SOOOOOO SORRY for this super late update. Last week I had three projects and they were absolute crap. I had a huge semester project due this week and it has been a living hell, cuz my partners didn't do much...**

 **And I had a lot of tests that were just PILED on each other. I swear teachers don't give you anything for one week and then the next week they purposely make you consider suicide.(Not literally, but you know what I mean.)**

 **But enough rambling, here is CHAPTER 3**

* * *

I brush off the remainder visible ink before entering Lady Tsunade's office. Politely, I knock before entering.

"Come in" Lady Tsunade's powerful, yet stern voice beckons me to enter. "Mizuki..."

I hold my head down. "Hokage-sama, I have come to inform you of suspicious event that has occurred in the village. Earlier today, around the afternoon, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and I were attacked by a suspicious young man. He had retreated after a short fight. I was able to identify him as Root."

"Tch..." She mutters the rest of her sentence under her breath, then adopts a slightly stronger tone. "That does not seem to be everything..." She refers to the confrontation in the Anbu practice center.

"Yes, milady. The man seemed to know detail about Naruto. Members of the Kazekage Rescue Mission have informed me that the Akatsuki have been targeting the last of the jinchuriki." I take a short pause and grimace. I was on a foreign affairs mission at the time, so I couldn't help save Gaara. _Maybe, if I helped, Chiyo-sama would still be alive…_ "After the unfortunate events of the Kazekage, I took an extra precaution and confronted the man. The confrontation had turned into a small fight… By the end of it, he had identified himself as Sai."

Her tone grew stronger."The significance of this is?"

"Before the fight ended, he had said that if he won...I would have to give my Akatsuki information to him...May I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"What business does Root have with the Akatsuki?"

"... "She didn't answer, but I could tell that she tensed. "That information is classified for your rank…..I have another mission for you. Field operatives have reported of an active base of Orochimaru's. I am assigning you with a partner, your mission is to secure the base and gain as much information about their activity. Do you understand?"

I know better than to future press the matter about Sai. I keep my head still. "Yes, ma'am."

Lady Tsunade swivels her chair to the expanse of windows. "Dismissed."

I leave silently, and tread softly down the hall, thinking hard to myself. I know that Root is supposed to do the dirty work of Konoha, but what could they possibly want with Akatsuki? My specialty is Akatsuki, so why am I not allowed to know?

"Because it is none of your business." A dark and unnerving voice interrupted my thoughts. Standing against the wall, one of the most sickening men I have ever laid eyes on. His entire left side was covered in bandages, hiding- Kami knows what. His black and white robe mirrors his subordinate, Sai. Yes, the man before me is Danzo, the corporate leader of the Root Division of Anbu. My seniors have told me tales of the man, as one of the elders of the Konoha, his strength and skill is far above any Anbu, despite his wooden cane.

What the- when did he….I bow respect, "Danzo-sama..."

"Murakami Mizuki... I have heard highly of you. I see that you have been progressing sufficiently in your role as an Anbu agent."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." I do not trust this man, just adding the honorific make it seem like poison is seeping into my mouth.

"Someone of your skill, should have a concentrated path of training and should be used wisely. I could always use someone with your expertise in Root. Serve as the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth."

Is this guy serious? I stand up straight and put on the best smile I could possibly muster. "I appreciate the consideration, Danzo-sama, but I would like to decline the offer. I am satisfied with working as an Anbu foreign specialist."

He peers his eye at me. "I see...There seems to be an obvious reason why...Something to do with the infamous traitor, Uchiha Itachi, hm?"

I remain unfazed on the outside. On the inside, however, I am taken back. My heart clenches and my senses heightened at the dangerous vibe seeping from his words. No one in this village should know about my relation with the only person that had known, was the Third Hokage. "The only relation I have with that man, is the job to hunt him and his organization members down. I have no other-"

His chilling voice cuts me off. "There is no need to hide your relationship from me."

I mask wears away, and shock sneaks to the surface. He knows...I broke one of the rules of a ninja...to fall in love with the enemy.

He continues to talk, enjoying my surprise. "Itachi-san was part of Root after all. He had chosen the right decision to save his precious little brother. Unfortunately, Sasuke-san has seemed to follow in the same footsteps." His malicious tone is the opposite of his words.

My heart clenches even more. _Save Sasuke...how does he know...!_ "You mean..."

Pressing himself, off the wall, Danzo turns his back to me, slowly walking down the opposite way of the hallway. "I simply got rid of the threat to Konoha, it is my duty. I'm sure you understand right, Mizuki-san?" Before I can respond, the elder man sinks into the darkness.

I stand for a moment, having everything sink in. I already knew that Itachi killed his family to protect Sasuke, but from what, I didn't know. _Itachi told me about saving the village...If the Uchiha clan was even a threat the Kohona, then...Oh, kami..._ "That….bastard…." I mutter under my breath. _He tore apart a clan, all more the suspicion of being a threat to the village? No less he forced one of the best clansmen to do it….That is ridiculous!_ He made Sasuke the way he is. Forced Itachi to become the enemy of Konoha. Annihilated an entire clan without even lifting a single finger. Anger and resentment wash over me as I clench my fist to contain it. The dark want of the man's head clouds my mind. _What he did to those people…When I g-_ I stop myself from thinking any further, but the dark notion still lingers. _What I am thinking…!_ I trudged out of the Hokage's office and sprint out the gates of Konoha. Once I am at home I change into my night clothes and promptly settle into my futon. The night is quiet, but my mind is not. My heart beats with a passion for giving that man what he deserves, even if it was for the 'benefit' of the village. But I side with my mind's logic; if I even as to hurt that man, I would be in the same position as Itachi. _He even asked me to join Root…If I ever accept, he'd most likely make me do the same thing as Itachi, or worse…_ I can't let history repeat itself.

* * *

 **Finally this thing is up!**

 **Again, I am so sorry that this was a week late. Since most of the major things are out of the way, I'm going to try to get back on schedule.**

 **I have stated this in The Cycles of the Moon, but I am opening this story to you guys so if you have any suggestions or comments go please leave that in a PM, review or in any form of communication that you prefer. With that being said, I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **1\. Do you think Mizuki should give into revenge and go after Danzo?**

 **2\. How should Sai's and Mizuki relationship be?**

 **3\. (At a point in the story) Should Mizuki ever go rogue? And if you can/want supply a reason or motive as to why.**

 **Of course, this is completely optional and you don't have to answer these questions, but your input will help me make this story the best it can be. I'm thinking about maybe tagging in a few of these questions once and a while just to see what you guys think.**

 **This is one of the longest end notes I have ever done, ugh I need to stop.**

 **I will see you in the next chapta BYEBYE!~Grai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya,**

 **Apologies as this is a pretty boring chapter, but if I continued to write then this would take FOREVER**

 **Anyhow, it's up to interpretation, I give to you chapter 4!**

* * *

After breakfast, I pack up my things just in time. The sound of a bird pecking rings through the dense silence of my room. I retrieve the message from the bird and it immediately flies off.

 _Anbu operative, Murakami Mizuki,_

 _Meet in my office in 10 minutes for a short briefing._

 _Lady Tsunade._

"Ha...Goodbye, comfy futon." I gather my travel necessities and strap the around my waist. Slipping my mask and katana in their respective places, I place an "Out" sign outside my door before jumping out the window and sneaking all the way to Lady Tsunade's office. There, the Hokage herself and a male operative await my arrival. "I apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused." I peer through my mask at the male operative. His brown hair is spiked in a way that resembles the ears of his animal mask; a wolf. His build is rather lean, seemingly strong enough to get plenty of rough scars on his exposed arms. Instead of the usual Anbu katana, his wrist holds the cuff of a retractable baga naga. _Interesting._

Lady Tsunade nods her head and starts the briefing. "Fox of Squad 0, this is your assigned partner of this mission, Wolf of Squad 3. As I have informed before, some of our field operatives have reported of a suspicious base that is presumed to be inhabited by Orochimaru and his current activities." She points a her painted nail to a dense forest area. "Since this area is rather secluded, I want you two to be very cautious of your surroundings and keep an eye on each other. Any questions?"

The man spoke up," In the cases of meeting with Orochimaru, should we fight or retreat?"

"I want you back alive, unless you are sure that you can take out the opposition, I want you two to retreat in overwhelming danger," Tsunade answers promptly, "You will return when the base is absolutely secured, now go." She waves us off and returns to the everlasting amount of paperwork sitting comfortably on her desk.

After leaving the facility, we sprint out the village in secret, and in silence. Neither of us speaks to each other, and I am most certainly not up for a conversation. Danzo and Root are just taking up any free space of my mind. _I can't find any information about Root without violating my code as an Anbu._ I tentatively trace the outline of my Anbu tattoo under my fishnet sleeves. _Violation is punishable by death... But is Lady Tsunade not concerned about the outcome of this situation? Is Naruto in-_ "Hm?" My train of thought is broken as I come in contact with the stiff individual that I call my partner. The large branch we stand on is capable of holding us, but the closeness of our bodies has much to be desired. "Why'd you stop?" I question and shift to give myself some breathing room.

His mask gives away only the worried tint of his dark eyes. "You've been awfully quiet...anything wrong?" He tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

"It's nothing." I politely say and attempt to move past him. His hand catches my wrist and stops me.

"It is obviously not nothing, for a special operative to just bump into something, this is a big problem," the 'Wolf' states, "Look, I just want to know if you can handle yourself."

"..." _He's right, when it comes down to it, I will be the first to be killed if I keep pestering myself with Root._ I take my other hand and gently brush off his hand. "I'm fine, now let's go." I lead first, jumping from branch to branch. Close behind me, the creak and rustle of the tree branch give away the sound of my partner.

We continue our pace until nightfall, pausing right in the middle of the dense foliage of the forest. The darkness paints many of the objects on my view a dark black. The moonlight reflecting off on my partner's mask is the hint of his presence. The trees in the area are abnormally huge, the roots being, at least, ten feet thick and encircling in various areas. Fortunately for us, the chances of being spotted here are very slim. "We should make camp here, and start again when it's daylight." I say and run my hand over the rough bark of the roots.

He rests at the top of a root, preparing to jump off. "Sure. I'll go hunting, I trust that you can do the fire." And with that, he takes off.

I gather dry timber and kindling and bunch them up with some leaves in the middle of our enclosed area. _This would be a lot easier if I knew Fire Jutsu, but this is the next best thing._ I channel some of my chakra into my right hand, bundling it in the fingertips. The short build up is released and sparks fly right onto the pile of kindling. A few sparks later and a dim blaze grows from the once dull pile. I blow a few short breaths to keep the fire going, and it grows to a sufficient size. While I occasionally poke the fire with a long stick the wind howls with a canine cry. I analyze the sound. _Chasing and hunting down prey. Is domestic...and coming here?_ Over the edge of the roots, the faint outline of a wolf glares down at me. As I stare back, it gives me a deep growl, muffled by the bloody animal it had caught.

"Heel, Yasei. She's not a threat," the Wolf states and pets the animal on the head. They both descend. The fire adds color to the trophy Yasei has caught.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Wolf," I say amusingly.

He shrugs and sits across from me, his partner following him. "Well, I hope you like wild boar, Fox." From his side satchel, he produces a thin metal bar, which then folds out to be a large needle-like blade. He tears through the bitten leg and leaves that for his wolf, the rest is speared through with the blade. As he continues to cook the boar, I watch his wolf, eagerly munching on his part of the share.

"I take it that the wolf is a summon?" I ask, in attempts to spark up a light conversation. It's quite obvious that he was an Inuzuka, most aspects of him remind me of Kiba and Hana.

He nods and replies with humor in his voice. "I train him back home...And I take it that you are the infamous Murakami."

Anbu protocol usually restricts the sharing of personal information on missions, but it seems that my name has been popular. "Infamous? I'm as good as any other Anbu."

"Well, you seemed to be pretty bold, going as far as to picking a fight with a Root member." He hands me a cut of meat. "I saw your fight, you are capable of many things."

"I just know how to get myself out of situations, nothing much. I'm sure you are also capable of many things." _Ah, a whole day and I still haven't done a proper introduction yet._ I walk up to him and extend my free hand."I hope we can work together well, Wolf"

He took my hand with ease. His mask hid his face, but I could tell from his tone that he is grinning."Right back at you, Fox."

* * *

 **Yeah, apologies that not much happened in this chapter, and I'm pretty dissatisfied with it, but it was about to be late so I had to post it.**

 **I promise the next few chapters will be more action-packed and all that jazz.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **I will see you in the next chapter, BYEBYE!~Grai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello'**

 **I hope you guys are going to have/had/having a good Valentines Day!**

 **I have a four day weekend(YAY) and I am soooo looking forward to some rest(I say that but then I stay up until 12...I suck.)**

 **Anyways, ON TO CHAPTA 5!**

* * *

After awaking in the dense forest of seeming ending trees, we head out for another league of our trip. We travel in silence, letting our footsteps communicate, but the atmosphere is much more comfortable than yesterday's. But still something is off. _We haven't seen anyone come across us since the day we left, and we are at least 10 miles out._ I heightened my hearing. _I knew it!_ "Looks like we have a follower." I slip a three shuriken into my palm and, mid-jump, throw them at the detected sound. A groan of pain quietly echoes from the distance, but the stubble footsteps continue to creak. _I can't tell how many there are…_

I glance at Wolf, and we have a silent agreement. We both prepare our weapons and become inconspicuous in the dense foliage of the trees. My ears strain for the sound of the threat party. _It's not human...not entirely. Shoot!_ Staying hidden in the leaves of my tree, a large snake snaps at me, lunging for my neck with its fangs. I duck just in time and drop down to a lower branch, which the snake proceeds to follow. I have only seen this type of snake two other times, but it was still as scaly and menacing as it was before. It's dark, dull purple scales lost their shine in the cool shade of the trees, but its vibrant green eyes still could pierce through anything. This is not a normal snake, no, not at all. I had come across Orochimaru's snakes spawns yet again.

More join the attack until an army of four snakes meanders their way to me. I back up to the tip of my original branch meeting with a warm solid. In the corner of my line of vision, I saw the metal shine of a baga naga, dips dripping with blood. "Four."

"Five; one dead," he responds.

 _Footsteps…!_ I lunge upward, into the part of a tree and ready my blade. In the dull lighting of the alcove of bark, a much more human figure hunches over. Before he could counter, I drive my katana into his neck, severing the head from its body. No sound, no struggle, just blood. Pouring down to the base of the tree. _Oops...overkill._ In the slow drip of blood, a purplish figure emerges and, once again, charges at me. Jaw unhinged, its mouth looks like it could take in my whole head. I manage to counter the beast with the blunt of my sword but still pushed back to the base of the opposite tree. Small distance in front of me, Wolf fights off two of his snakes and a minion and seemingly having the situation under control. _He can handle himself._ In front of me, two of the four snakes attempt another attack.

After quickly sheathing my katana, I weave some hand signs just in time."Lighting style: Talons of Raijin," I summon, and electrifying talon-like blades sprout from my fingertips. I duck down and charge, sliding under one of the snakes. With the right timing, I pierce through the bottom of its skull and proceed to slice through its belly. _One down._ The second refuses to wait for reinforcements and slithers its way around my body. In a flash, Its body it wrapped around me, tightening every second. The pressure causes me to tilt my head up for air, but once my neck is exposed the meaning hiss of a snake rings next to my right ear. I add chakra to my right talon and dice through the restraining snake, before it could continue its actions, reducing it to rough pieces of. I feel a numbing feeling in my left arm, and notice that the talons on my left hand have disappeared. A shot of pain runs through my body when I attempt to bend my left limb. _Not good, might of broken it…_ I take another glance at the remains of the former snakes. _What the heck….They are trying to mark me…!_ The remaining two snakes pestering my partner, seem to have no interest in exposing their fangs for a bite, rather they restrict his movement so he could be sliced down by the enemy ninja.

 _Let's just finish this quickly._ Remaining talon still ready, I weave around the snakes, being strategic about every step I take. Them being snakes, they avoid my occasional strikes but are unable to try an attack. But that doesn't matter. _Perfect._ The bodies intertwine with each other, knotting them together and render them vulnerable. Swinging my right hand, I sever the heads of the reptiles, letting them fall to the forest floor. After checking for any more enemies, I release the jutsu.

"Fox, you are done?" Wolf ask, in an amusing way. He leans against the tree trunk, cleaning off the blood and gunk off his baga naga. The bloody indents of a few cuts form on his arms, and his chest still rises rapidly from short of breath.

"Heh...Just about." I walk toward him and wince in pain.

"Your arm..." He lifts by left arm tentatively, examining and applying pressure in certain spots. Around the crease of my elbow, was the center of the pain.

"...I got it,"I take back my arm and sum up some chakra in my right hand to emit a greenish glow. Over the period of four years, I managed to pick up basic medical ninjutsu. _Nothing compared to Lady Tsunade or Sakura-san, but it'd do._ The green glow wraps around my elbow, repairing it. In no time, the pain and numbness ceased. From the corner of my mask, I can tell that my partner is still worried about me. "I'm fine." I studied his injuries. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"...Sure."

We spend some time recovering from our fight, but the atmosphere is heavily uncomfortable. _Alright then…This is not awkward at all._ I decide to speak up first. "Hey...you don't have to worry about me too much. I can handle myself."

"...I know, you just seem to be...very reckless."

 _Am I?_ "Sorry..."

He straightens up. "Anyways, let's go. We still have a lot of distance to cover."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was a bit weird, some things have been a bit weird lately.**

 **Hope you guys have/had/having a good Valentines Day!**

 **BUT I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **I was back to school last week...and it was NOT fun.**

 **Quite a lot of stuff happened this week. Lots of drama, that ended hopefully well. And I kinda bombed a poem recitation, but whatever it's all good.**

 **Anyways ON TO DA STORY!**

* * *

By the time night falls, we reach the marked base on our map. In the dim light of the moon, only the faint outline of an old-fashioned gate stood out from the darkness. Near the bottom of the gate, a couple of candles were lit, brightening the entrance. But even with that, it is much too dark for any further investigation, we have to stop. _So close...Well, there's always tomorrow_. We travel back a mile or two away from the entrance and step up a camp, inconspicuous to view.

I sit under a mass of roots, forming a cage-like alcove. It's even darker here. I run my hand over the rough bark and the alternating patches of grass and dirt. Besides the occasional movements of us, the forest is once again as silent as can be. _Too quiet to be safe._ Closing my eyes, I concentrate, formalizing myself with the environment, memorizing key parts. The dark can be dangerous as it can be calming. _Alright, let's see. A hole there, and….what IS that?_ Fixing my eyes to accompany the dark lighting, I squint my eyes to come into focus of the object. _This is weird, it feels fluffy. Like something furry._

"Um...excuse me," _It speaks...WAIT, CRAP._ I quickly retract my hand, flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" I loudly whisper. _Oh, my Kami, why Mizuki, just why? You are such an idiot, how would you feel if someone just begun to run their hand through your hair without reason or warning?_ Even through the darkness and my mask, it feels like my blush is clearly visible. "I was feeling the surroundings...and yeah, sorry," I apologize again.

"It's...okay. It seems that it's too dark and dangerous to set up a fire or to be that far away from each other."Wolf says rather quietly.

I scratch the back of my head. "So basically, we have to keep a less than two feet distance between us?" _Yay, more awkwardness….Fun._ I settle in my spot. "If that's the case, then you can go to sleep first. I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

"Mn," He mumbles and conforms to be a rather flat form in the black darkness, assumingly to lie down.

I take a deep breath and calm down. _Alright, enough of that. Let's focus shall we?_ I set up a rack of kunai, tagged with explosive seals, and an extensive amount of specialized, paper -thin wire in front of me. After meticulously cutting and tying ends of the wire to the kunai, I ready a few in my hands. Tying it around Eyeing a few spots, step out of the alcove. Let's see if I can still do this. I jump high and send a few kunai flying, listening to the satisfying thump of the wave of weapons. Reaching for a close branch, I swing myself in another direction and repeat the process. After running out of kunai, I return to the roots, feeling satisfied at my work. _There, that should be enough._ The darkness hides the many metal wires stretching from branch to branch, covering a great expanse of space. Any enemy coming across will have to face my wires.

I sit down with my katana ready in my lap, keeping guard. But it's not the most exciting. For the first hour or so, I keep my mind focused on the task, but as the night continues my human attention span starts to waste away. Every time I side track off my watch duty, I mentally reprimand myself, in hopes of correcting my behavior. However, all of my sense begin to side with the distaste for the monotonous and uneventful work of watch duty. _This is going to be a long night…_

I nudge Wolf on the shoulder after a couple hours. "Come on, wake up," I mutter. Experimentally I lightly pinch the side of his neck, stirring him up immediately. I gesture to my previous standpoint. "Your turn. Nothing much happened on my watch. I set up traps, so just be aware."

"Right." He gets to his feet and settles in my previous spot. In turn, I lay in his spot, letting the day's exhaustion slip into my mind. Just as my eyelids become heavy, I hear a faint slither. _Not again…_ I start to get up, but my body refuses. _My mind is awake, but is my body?_ I urge my body to press up from my horizontal position, but with no results. I strain my eyes to find the possible offender, but my sight is blurry from pure exhaustion. A mist-like shield prevents me from seeing anything more than a foot in front of my face.

I shiver. _Gross..._ The scaly, cold belly of a snake crawls up my leg and binds me from moving. I focus on my hearing, tapping into my chakra banks, sensing for the presence of my partner. But the only presence I could sense is my own and the winding snake up my body. _Nothing? Tch...A genjutsu, huh?_ With pure mental force, I attempt to break the jutsu, but the exhaustion of the day still haunts me and wavers my concentration. _Dang it..._ My surroundings fade out to white, setting everything in a blank space.

"Murakami Mizuki-san. At last, we meet." A putrid voice hisses, coming from the head of the snake. Instead of the normal reptilian face, a pale face was in place. Its features were terrifying. Long strands of coarse black hair framed the near white canvas. Magenta marks drew out the yellow reptilian gaze of its eyes. The slightly sunken cheeks add to the extreme look of its smile. Coming close to my face, it hisses out some more words. "I expected more from one of Konoha's greatest." It flicks its tongue out. "None the less, you're going to be perfect in my collection."

I wrap my head around everything that is happening. _Genjutsu …Snakeman ...Orochimaru…_ I attempt to swell some chakra into my concentration, focusing on breaking free. The tension of the snake bind throws me off. His tail nudges my mask to the side, revealing my dead scowl.

"I happen to know someone that would be more than happy to see you. Maybe two someones if we get lucky." He lets out a small chuckle. "It's going to be a pleasure working with you." He unhinges his jaw and engulfs me in darkness.

* * *

 **I guess you know who those someones are, so I guess yay?**

 **Not really related to this story, but since I am getting more free time lately, what kind of stories would you guys like me to try at?**

 **Topic-wise, I will have to know it so I can't ensure that I can do everyone's request, but it can be of any genre.**

 **If you have any suggestions for me please leave it in the form of a review or pm, thank you.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was really busy this week, especially yesterday. I was helping my friend to film something for her YouTube channel.**

 **So sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppily written. I'll try to manage more time to write better quality chapters.**

 **Anyways, on to chapta 7!**

* * *

I wake in the dark. Cold as ice. My breath hitches in attempts of a gasp. The metal clicks of chains bound me to my current position. On the wall. My hands outstretched above my head, and my legs tied down the floor. Blindfolded and gagged, my sense is shut down. The terrifying part of my waking; the silence. In my restricted state, I could only make so much noise to ensure that I had every limb still on me, that I wasn't experimented on. But knowing Orochimaru, anything could have happened. My garments were left alone, but all my weapons and their satchels have been removed. _Expected...how about my chakra?_ I take a few breaths to calm down and focus on gathering enough chakra to break away from my restraints. But the feeling of strength never came. Stored in the center of my abdomen, I can feel it, but nothing can be expelled. _My flow of chakra is disrupted or blocked._ _Not many options left… No weapons. No chakra. What am I left with?_ Resorting to physical strength I pull my right arm forward, away from the wall.

"Ne, Karin come on~ I promise I won't do anything bad." A shrill male voice whines.

"That is what you said last time, idiot! I'm not going to let you go, just to end up chasing you down! Now get into your freaking tank and stay there!" A more feminine voice contradicts, called Karin, and shuffles around, seemingly dragging the male to his 'tank'.

"You're no fun...Eh, who's she?" He asks.

"A new test subject for Orochimaru, no more questions!" Karin, once again, yells. _Man, someone's in a bad mood...test subject..._ A liquidy _plop_ ends their argument. But is then followed by Karin screaming. "What the hell!? Keep the water in your freaking tank!" She mutters something inaudible, but gradually, it gets louder.

Heels clatter their way towards me and she rudely pulls off my gag and my blindfold, revealing my surroundings. Blurrily, I could make out Karin's crimson hair and eyes, and her glasses. Far away from us, a massive tank filled with water. Amidst of the liquid, a man, for the most part very nude, floats around. "Well, here's your new roommate." She glares at me and snatches my forehead protector and my mask. "Konoha and an Anbu? Wow, be prepared for hell."

I return it with a stone hard glare and clench my fist. "Give it back." I say calmly, but with a hint of aggression. The block of chakra weakens a bit and I swell some in my fists, thrashing forward. But it is not enough. _So close..._

Karin is taken back slightly at my harsh tone, but recovers and marches off to a table, where she sets my belongings down. She returns with a needle, filled with an unknown liquid. "Subject, Murakami Mizuki...Your chakra seems to be coming back, not good." Cautiously, she pokes the needle into a vein on my neck and empties the liquid in me. The sting bothers me slightly, but I continue my cold glare. "Now, you won't be able to cause any trouble, unlike a _certain someone!_ " She raises her voice and tilts her head back at the man in the tank. In response, he just mutters a "whatever". After cleaning the spot, Karin leaves the room, pulling a lever to strengthen my chains. _Damn...I'm going to be here for a while...If Orochimaru was going to test on me why didn't he do it while I was asleep? And where is my partner?_

"Oi." The man's voice intercepts my thoughts. I look in his direction and don't respond. He continues anyway. "Mizuki-chan right? I'm Suigetsu." _Suigetsu...why the heck is he basically naked?!_ I avoid eye contact and respond to him with silence. "Look, I'm not saying that we have to be friends, but you're going to be stuck with me for a while. I've been here for a couple years, and haven't moved since."

"...Whatever." I mutter, finally breaking my silence.

"She speaks!" Suigetsu sarcastically cheers and gives me a toothy smile. My eyes come into focus and I take note of particular feature about him. _Snow white hair, sharp teeth, purple eyes, pale. And...dissolving? And talking under water because that is totally normal._

 _Might as well talk to him, nothing bad can really happen..._ I clear my throat. "And she also has questions. Where am I? What are you? And why the heck do you have no clothes on?"

"Woah, calm down, girly. Welcome to the Eastern Hideout, a hell hole. As for the other two….I'll show ya." Suigetsu swims to the top of his tanks and finds a small opening in the lid. A stream of a milky liquid slips out of the opening onto the floor. While the puddle of liquid grows on the floor, Suigetsu physical body in the tank disappears. After disappearing fully, the puddle comes alive and reforms the body of Suigetsu. _What the…_ Still no clothes what so ever, he clenches his fists, proving his solid body."Pretty cool, huh?"

I frown in distaste and in slight embarrassment. "Sure...But that doesn't answer the clothes question."

He shrugs. "My body melts, but my clothes don't, so it's easier to just not wear any. Besides its easier to move around in."

"And is that how you escaped?"

"Yep." _Wow...this guy is dangerous…_ "But after last time, Karin's locking that door tight, so no more wandering for me, I guess." He comes closer to me and examines my face. "Aw, is Mizuki-chan blushing?"

I frown even more and shake off the blush. "Well, excuse me if I'm not used seeing a guy basically naked."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it, cuz' you are going to be stuck with me." He playfully sticks his tongue at me and returns to his tank. "Y'know, I-" His cuts himself off after hearing the sounds of clicking of familiar heels.

Karin walks in, talking to someone I couldn't see. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help recapturing that idiot. Maybe after this we could- OI SUIGETSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR TANK?"

Suigetsu puts up his hands defensively and slowly takes a few steps back."Easy, easy Karin. I was just talking to Mizuki-chan. No harm done, I swear!"

Karin starts to fume, raising her voice even more. "I leave you for less than a couple minutes, and you are already causing trouble!" She turns to me. "Newbie! I swear if you two are planning-"

"Karin, shut up." A deep and commanding voice comes from behind Karin, interrupting her.

"Yes!" She immediately obliges. _What the heck?_

She steps aside and the man comes out. "You were captured? I honestly expected more from you, Mizuki."

My breath hitches. _After what happened...after all these years..._ I upturn my lips into a sarcastic smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNN**

 **The next few parts are going to be fun...(Hehehehe)**

 **By the way, I might use more crude language from now on because of Karin's and Suigetsu's attitudes. And its not really them if I don't use that kind of language, so sorry if you have a problem with it.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello'**

 **Apologies for the somewhat late update, lots of stuff to do since my school trimester is ending soon.**

 **Along with being late, sorry if the content of this chapter is not up to par.**

 **Enough apologizing, on to CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

Sasuke has grown up in the past years, more muscular, and much more dark. Orochimaru seemed to have taken time customizing Sasuke's wardrobe. His outfit consisted of a unzipped white shirt paired with black pants, layered with a blue cloth that was tied with Orochimaru's signature purple belt. _...Never in a million years would I ever dreamed of seeing Sasuke in such...ahem, choice of clothing._ His face has changed more than his clothes; instead of the old arrogant smirk, I was used to seeing, a permanent scowl as seemed to take its place. His eyes darkened, almost to the point of stone black. His Leaf forehead protector was in the custody of Naruto. The only thing that is similar since four years ago; the amusing sideways spike in his hair, which has overall grown noticeably longer. But his current presence made any previous emotions seem like outcasts. The glare of his eyes made everything seem so….different. _Maybe it's the fact that he's armed and you're not, Mizuki._ A katana, sheathed away, poked out behind the tie of his sash. I tensed tentatively, deciding my approach with my armed, _old- friend._ I part my lips to speak, but Suigetsu beats me to it.

He points a finger at Sasuke. "You! You're the one who helped Karin capture me! You two know each other? Wow, small world. Wh-"Before he finishes, Karin comes at him in rage and hits him hard on the head, causing him to liquefy.

"BAKA! Don't speak to Sasuke-kun so informally!" She practically yells. _Jeez, she's worse than the old Sakura._ "People like you have no right to talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" _Scratch that, she's twice as worse than the old Sakura._

He curses rather loudly and starts to retaliate. "You can't tell me what to do! I can-"

"Both of you get out," Sasuke mutters and gives the two a menacing glare.

Solidifying his face, Suigetsu's arrogance shrinks and frowns."Hmph. Fine, see ya later, Mizuki-chan. Assuming that you'll still be alive then." He mutters the last sentence to himself and give me a toothy smirk. He then liquefies his feet, and skids out of the room, quietly chuckling to himself. A murky, wet trail follows behind him, taunting a certain red head.

"God damn it, again!?" Karin groans and begins to chase after the escapee, leaving Sasuke and me alone.

After much silence, Sasuke speaks up. "Why are you here?"

 _Right, Anbu mission…._ I stick to a monotone voice. "That is classified."

"Why did you let them capture you?" He asks again, in a slightly more strict tone. When I don't answer, he places a hand on the hilt of his katana. "You don't seem to understand the situation." With the screech of metal, he draws out his sword and points it at my throat. The tip of the blade grazes against the base of my neck, teasing the surface for blood. "I won't ask you again."

 _Tch...He means business. No sword. No weapons. No chakra. Heck, I can't even get off this wall. What do I do…?_ I bit my lip and hold my head back, opening up a small distance between the sharp blade and my throat. _No matter the situation, I can't abandon the Anbu rules._ "Classified." _Even if that means death._

Retaining his dark scowl, Sasuke lowers his sword. "I forgot how stubborn you are." He swiftly switches the grip on his blade and launches it forward for a killing blow on my right abdomen.

My adrenaline kicked in, everything slowed down. I watch as Sasuke's katana lowers itself to a vital spot on my spot. The tip of his weapon is a mere three inches away from my body. And from the glint in his eyes, there was no mercy. Four years ago, I never before have ever seen him so determined to kill. His resentment to Itachi came close, but this is at a whole other level. _Oh, Kami..._ I closed my eyes and held my breath, bracing for the slash of skin.

"Sasuke-kun." A familiar voice stops all movement. Sasuke's blade stops right at the surface of my clothes, ready to pierce through. Instead of proceeding, he glances over his shoulder to look at the intruder.

At the door, a young man with gray hair spectates the situation. He hides his smirk behind his high purple collar. _Him..._ It's been quite a while since I last saw those black, round glasses. A few years ago, in the Chunin Exams, he presented himself as a ninja from Otogakure. But after the joined attack between the Sand and the Sound, he was deemed as a criminal. Naruto said that he encountered him while looking for Lady Tsunade. _Kabuto, right?_ He speaks again. "We have to get back to the main base. And please, try to not damage Orochimaru-sama's test subjects before he gets a chance to test on them."

Sasuke glares at his statement for a while, then closes his eyes and sheaths his katana away. My nerves calm down at the missing presence of the threat. Inwardly, I breathe a small sigh of relief. "Hm." Is all he says as a reply and turns to follow Kabuto out the room. He stops. "Mizuki."

"Yes?"

He gazes over his shoulder. "I expect you to get out of here alive. Don't be sad when I defeat Itachi….And one of these days, fight me."

 _I knew he would have changed, but I didn't think he would be like this..._ "You are going to have to find me, then." He resumes his path to the exit of the room and doesn't respond to me. _But I'll take that as an 'okay'._ After they leave, the feeling of emptiness fills me. The murderous glint in Sasuke's eyes haunts me. My heart throbs. _I hate being this vulnerable…_ I attempt to pull at my chains once again, but still no luck. _Sasuke, what has happened to you...No, I said that I was fine with his decision. There's no stopping him with his 'revenge'. I don't even think Naruto or Itachi can get through to him….Kami, what happened to not doing anything irrational?._ "Remember your promise, dummy," I mutter.

The demonic presence from the hallway catches my attention. _What now?_ "How many more times do I have to put your butt in the tank before it stays in there!?" Karin yells so audible, it echoes in my containment. _False alarm…_

"I have to amuse myself somehow," Suigetsu answers sarcastically. They both enter and repeat the procedure I witnessed when first coming here. Their arguing could make anyone's ears bleed. I sigh. _Kami knows if I can keep my sanity..._

* * *

 **OKIE, so I'm about to be a hypocrite right now, but I have more apologizing to do. (SORRY!)**

 **So...I can't post next week due to my trimester ending and all that horrible jazz, so I'll mainly be focusing on my studies this coming week. So, so, sorry!**

 **On a side note, since I'm not exactly the moodiest writer, sorry if Sasuke's personality was not on point. If you have any suggestions or comments to help, please leave then as a review or pm, or any other preferable method of communication. Sorry that I ask things like this pretty often.**

 **I really need to stop apologizing so much.**

 **Anyways enough of that, I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO!**

 **I'm back! (horray) And I am proud to say that my trimester ended very well. I got all As in all of my classes and you have no idea how happy I am about that.**

 **So, here's a slightly longer chapter to express my happiness. (Even though this is kinda dark...)**

 **Sorry for posting this quite late in the day, at least where I'm at.**

 **I give to you, chapta 9!**

* * *

After what seems like days, my body gets use to the routine. I wake up by the thump of Karin's foot pounding against something, usually a body part of Suigetsu. Then it's time for the first meal of the day; a heavily restricted breakfast. Luckily, I have been upgraded to handcuffs and shackles around my ankles, so very small movement is now an option. Unluckily, the testing has begun. One of Orochimaru's minions comes with Karin every day to make sure I follow her demands. Which means after being glared into eating, I don't attempt to lash out a ninjutsu when the chakra blockers are at their weakest. Whatever Orochimaru has created, it surely a whole lot stronger than the current state I'm at, the chances of me surviving an escape attempt is less than 40%. On top of that, a chakra sensor chip is implanted into each cuff; surveillance is heavy. I pull at my cuffs. _I feel like I've been in here for at least a week...No search parties yet…_

"Mi-zu-ki-chan, hey, are you listening?" Suigetsu flicks me forehead after realizing I have been zoning out on our conversation. "Ya know, it's rude to ignore people, especially when they are trying to talk to you."

"You do realize I am the only one you can talk to."

"Yeah," he answers rather bluntly.

"Kami, is this Orochimaru's way of torture?" I sigh and shift away from my corner, away from Suigetsu. Over the days, Suigetsu's flamboyant and sarcastic behavior has been getting on my nerves. I have little time to myself, so little time to think about my situation, without having Karin yelling, or Suigetsu popping into my personal space, or, heck, a combination of the two. Maybe it's the drugs, but suicide seems very appealing. "Say, what happened to your past cellmates? Did you pester them into oblivion?"

"Touchy, and, unfortunately, no." Suigetsu slams his hand on the wall by my head, blocking me from moving away from him. He gives me a dark look. "I killed them."

 _Without any weapons?_ "I see. Care to explain why?"

He shrugs. "They were annoying, no fun. Too bad for them, but I love to kill. And who knows, you might end up like them if I can't control myself."

"Oi! Both of you wake up!" Karin's voice booms into the cell room. She sashays over, holding a tray of materials. And for once, she is without an assistant to prevent my resistance.

After removing himself from his position, Suigetsu and I glance over her. "Give me a break..."Suigetsu complains.

"Shut up, idiot. Here's your food." She sets down a tray with altered vitamins and the assortments.

 _These again...What happened to Wolf…?_ As Karin approaches me for my daily shot, I ask her. "What did you do to my partner?"

"This again? For the last time, you don't need to know. Now eat your freaking food so we can get this over with."

 _I can't stay here forever, and hope they never get around to testing on me..._ I check my chakra levels, something I have not done in a while. Not nearly strong as before, but I could feel the powerful pulse of energy run through my body. _This might not be enough...It's worth a try…_ I press up my leg and attempt to weave a few signs for a simple jutsu behind it. I wait for Karin to approach me a little closer. _Alright, one, two….three!_ I hold my wrist and at the top of my fingertips, streams of electricity run around my hand. The tip of the electricity binds into a sharp talon outline, perfect for a killing blow. It's been awhile since I last cast this, but it's all the more empowering to strike up. I lunge forward, knock Karin over in surprise and ready my jutsu at her throat. I ask her again in a stricter tone, "What did you do to Wolf?"

Fear builds in her eyes and I can feel her shake under me. "I-i…" She chokes on her words, hyperventilating from the pure shock and fear of my jutsu. _I can't hold this for long...I have to make this quick._ I raise my arm for leverage and angle it for a killing blow right at her throat. My adrenaline rose, I wait for the spray of crimson liquid to come crashing on me, and the deafening last cry of a kill. But it never came. In the beat of an eye, a scaly reptilian body wraps around my body, pulling me off of Karin. The bounds knock me off to the floor, leaving Karin desperately rubbing her neck and unable to move from her position. A light patter of footsteps come from the direction of the door. _Tch. So close._ My chakra flow is completely off balance, the barely controlled chakra in my hand leaked away and the jutsu dies.

A malicious voice comments,"Oh...it seems like our new subject is making herself at home here…" Standing with little-foreseen intention, the man who captured me.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" Karin cries and scrambles to her feet. She bows to near ninety degrees."I apologize for letting the subject get out of hand. Thank you for saving me."

He doesn't look her way, instead grins evilly at my direction. "Maybe the testing process should speed up, hm?" His yellow orbs glance over to Suigetsu's somewhat take-back position. "Maybe sticking her with you was not the best idea. None the less, we have been stalling the testing for far too long."

I grimace. _No...Just if I had, at least, another second, I could have taken her out. Now would be a really good time for a search party._ Orochimaru beckons behind him and Kabuto walks over to me. He hoists me up on my feet and pushes me forward. Kabuto commands,"Go on. No use in resisting anymore."

I trudge forward, taking every step with anticipation and the slow growing fear. I rack my brain for possible ways out of this impossible situation. _Is this the end?...Not like this… I didn't want it like this._ Kabuto guides me to follow Orochimaru out of the cell.

"See ya, Mizuki-chan!" Suigetsu hollers from the inside of the cell. Those words seemed to be like a melody. Anbu training prepared my mind for most if not all scenarios; intimidation, torture, even death threats. But from what I have heard, this is a whole other ordeal. Orochimaru's testing seems like borderline hell, making one not care for being alive or dead. In the corridor, a couple window peers into the other cells. To be blunt, it was horrific. Subjects delimbed, defaced, seemingly driven to insanity, or just given up on life. My heart races to the point of jumping out of my throat. The panic sets in, and all the possible ways of them slowly killing me seem endless. My breath hitches silently, but Orochimaru still notices.

"Step one of testing, complete."

* * *

 **TA-DAAAA**

 **One week really feels like forever...I kinda missed this.**

 **Apologies if I butchered any of the character's personalities, I, to be absolutely honest, suck at doing the personalities. It's a problem.**

 **Anyway's glad to be back, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo!**

 **I hope you guys are having a great Easter!(if you celebrate it anyways)**

 **I don't, but I get a day off anyways, so yay, win-win for everyone I guess.**

 **Before we start the chapter, just have a quick announcement. Good news, I'm on break. Bad news, I'm somewhat sick. Yeah, it's not fun, I feel all icky on the inside and it's just nasty. So I'm not completely sure if I can post next week's chapter or not...Sorry!**

 **Anyways, on to chapta 10!**

* * *

We meander through the halls of the expansive hide out, turning corner after corner, until I lose count of how many we passed. In what seems like hours, the small amount of worry, transforms, transforms into something I have never ever felt before. It's like a sea of guilt, terror, anticipation and whatever else decides to float into my mind. The atmosphere does not help. Any kunai could easily pass through the dense block of silence. The only thing I could rely on right now, is my gradually steady flow of chakra that has replenished through my veins. But there is a problem. Orochimaru's snake has shrunk from a whole body cast to a mere tight bind on my wrists. Only this snake's head wraps around my neck, and will jerk away if I resist. Already three times now I have almost had my head taken off.

The silence is finally broken by Orochimaru's sickening voice."You must be the slightest bit happy, finally meeting Sasuke again after these years." He glances at me with a sly smirk, because he knows that I can't and won't respond. "Kabuto told me about your encounter. He seemed...quite hostile. Not what I expected. Both Sasuke and you have grown to a pleasurable height, I am looking forward to playing with the endless options of your capacity." He finally stops at a sliding door, locked by a numeric keypad. Under the security shield, he punches in a combination of numbers. A hiss from release of steam comes from the door as it glides open, revealing a darkly lit room with a lone lit in the middle shining down on a surgical chair. "Kabuto." He commands and his assistant immediately obliges, dragging me into the chair and locking me into place.

 _Click! Click!_ The leather straps dig into my wrists and ankles. "Someone like you doesn't come around often. Unfortunately, Orochimaru-sama likes takes his sweet time with his subjects." Kabuto gently slips off the snake on to his arm, where it wraps around comfortably. His hand trails over to my heart, where it glows a bright blue aura. "Orochimaru was right, your chakra levels are obscene. I am impressed." Before he leaves, Kabuto glances over his shoulder and shoots me a 'fair well'. "Have fun Mizuki-san"

 _Slam!_ And I am left alone, in solitary and anticipation. My heart beat increased ten fold, and my brain melts down from the attempts to raise my chance of survival from zero. "Crap...what did I get myself into..." A vortex of feelings destroy the concept of logic. Anger. Stress. Anxiety. Sadness. Is this what they call madness?

"Subject: Murakami Mizuki." A robotic voice comes from an overhead speaker. "Phase one, commencing now." A mechanical hand comes from behind the chair with a needle filled with some sort of liquid. It bends to become level with the side of my neck, only a few inches away from contact. Tch… I strain my neck away as far as possible, but in my current position that is obviously not a lot. _Zzzzt._ The cold tip of the point breaks the surface of my skin into my bloodstream. The subtle feeling of the emptying container sends shivers up my spine.

"Ngh..." I feel my body's control slip away, everything turning numb. I am forced to welcome the madness in, let it seep into my soul. My mind settles down but is still unable to think of anything. The shot is extracted out of my body. _Wow, that's potent...Numbness….hah… I wonder what's gonna…_ My head falls to the side, I can't hold anything up anymore.

"Phase one, complete. Phase two, commencing." Another robotic arm replaces the former, only this time comes with four needles. One with an empty barrel and three needles filled with different looking liquids. By now my vision starts to blur, mixing shapes and colors into forms that I can't even begin to fathom. Again the small prick of a cold metal object probes me, this time in the vein of my wrist. Suction and crimson milk fills into a blob of space of the needle. "Test sample complete." The world turns on a fast spin cycle. _Around and around we go._ I black out, letting the controlling feeling of madness take over every aspect of me. "Chakra examination, commencing."

* * *

I am alone, in the dark, in nothing but black. The only thing I see is my own body, thankfully without the restraints. I rub my wrists and my awareness jumps from zero to a hundred. _I was in a chair, and Orochimaru, he, he was testing on me...Did...did I die?_ I feel a stone block my airways, and the scream of the silence, whispering the indecisive truth. "Where am I?" I question to myself. My voice echoes, rebounding against my unseen surroundings.

"Mizuki." A voice breaks through the echoes of my own voice.

I recognize the voice with no delay. "Itachi?" His voice comes again, only louder. A figure rises from the darkness in front of me, which I presume is Itachi. Just above the bridge of his nose, the darkness shrouds my view. A hand approaches and cups the side of my cheek. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" A tired smile creeps up to my lips and I sigh in contentment. His touch brought my sense down a bit, calming the unnerving jolts that sparked in my head.

"You seem well."

"Heh, hardly….Tell me, where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing here? Whe-"

He lays a finger on my lips, silencing me from any more questions. "Shhh...Relax. All questions will be answered in time. For now, rest." A sickly sweet smell attacks my sense, persuading me to close my eyes and let my conscious slip away. But the thought have leaving myself vulnerable to any more threats, any more dangers, is too much. Goosebumps crawl up my skin as I try to recall what happened when Orochimaru was testing on me.

"If I do, will you still be here?" I ask, almost pleading.

"I will always be with you." I finally close my eyes, with hopes that I won't be alone. My body leans back on itself, to the point where I could feel it go into a horizontal plane. The last things audible is the word, "Always."

* * *

Darkness reigns over my line of vision once again, but this time is different. I can feel the leather of the chair, the cold breeze of the underground room, the tight bonds that locked me into place. Best of all, I hear noise, people talking, commanding, yelling. A loud metal crunch opens more voices. Instead of being shrouded in the dark depths, my mind comprehends things, voices, objects. Back to reality. My eyelids weigh like locks of lead, impossible to pry open with my minimal strength.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Can you hear me?!"A female voice becomes the most audible to me. _Hana..?_

"Mh..." is all I can say in response. But that is enough for her.

"Thank Kami! Hold on okay?" The restraints are loosened then ripped off of my limbs. A glowing warmth resonates in my body, giving me more strength than I have felt in a while. I attempt to open my eyes a bit, but the blaring light of the surgical lamp forces me to squint for figures. I make out the brown hair and the beige high collar of my friend.

"Ha...na…?"

"Yes, it's me. We're going to take you home alright?"

"Hana-san, there are no signs of Orochimaru or his henchmen." A voice in the background informs her.

"That doesn't matter, our main objective was the retrieve the Anbu operatives. The male operative is with the others outside. Help me with her, and let's go!"

I feel my weak body being lifted up and on to someone much more steady than me. Everything is still a blur, but now I have a sense of security, hope. The search parties have arrived.

* * *

 **Yay, Mizuki is coming home! Horray! (*has a mini party*)**

 **Sorry if the testing part was a bit weird, there is not much screentime for Orochimaru's actual testing so not sure how he does it...**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read the chapters that I try to put out every week, with the exception of me delaying some chapters...Yeah, I need to fix that.**

 **Hope you guys have a good weekend, Easter, or break if you are in my area.**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo!**

 **I have overcome demon called a cold, with the sacrifices of tissues boxes!(I'm sorry tissues, we are still friends!)**

 **Yep, over the span of about four days or so, I kinda powered through a lot of my cold, but most of the hell that it brought was on Monday and the rest was just really annoying.**

 **Luckily I managed to get over it in time for this weeks chapter!**

 **So without further adieu, chapta 11!**

* * *

By the time the person carrying me gets outside, the blinding light sears my heavy eyes to close. But I manage to keep my groggy mind awake and slowly process things around me. The sun's warmth on my skin, such a feeling I never knew I would miss so much. _It's day time...but how long were we in there? Arg, my head...What on earth did Orochimaru do to me?_ For all I know he planted more drugs and liquids into my body. This grogginess could be caused by the potent anesthesia or whatever else was injected into me. A rapid pounding in my head distracts me from focusing too much. _Kami, my head…_

Next thing I knew, the team had reached the gates of the village, with the frantic worrying of Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Oh my….What happened to her?" One of them questions in a panicked voice.

"No time, notify the hospital that these two need emergency care." Hana's strong voice commands them, and once again her body takes off. Over the buildings and the common people, away from suspicion and panic. A few paces and we meet up with the medical attendees. Hana immediately lets me down on what feels to be a stretcher. "Please take care of them!"

I can tell the attendees are obviously concerned by their murmuring tone and brisk actions. _We must look like crap._ Who I assume is the main emergency medical attendant, runs a chakra infused palm over my forehead. "The girl's chakra levels are dangerously out of balance and her neurons are rejecting certain white blood cells, run her through a blood test and ask for the Hyuga's assistance!" The voice gets slightly quieter but still as anxious. "Tch, he's not any better off. The male is bleeding internally and has severe bone damage, get him to the emergency care room! Put them both under an anesthesia!" And with that order, the haunting feeling of a needle breaking through my skin inflicts on me and all my senses shut down for the umpteenth time.

When I come to, I'm in a proper hospital bed and in a hospital gown, with an IV bag dripping its contents in me. My preferred way of waking up would have been me alone, or with one or two people at my side. The fewer people there, the easier it is for me to think and calm down, and from an event like this, calming down would have been especially ideal. I did not wake up that way, in fact probably the exact opposite. Scattered around my room, I could spot Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hana. The first one to notice my consciousness; the number one knuckle-headed ninja himself."She's awake! Mizuki-nee is awake!" He cheered and dove for a hug.

"Woah, h-hold on!" I croak, trying to halt him and anyone else from coming near me. But that is useless, as Kiba and Chouji proceed to hug me in a dog pile. Coupled with a specific person and my current state, saying the weight was bone crushing was an understatement.

"Come on you guys, give her some room!" Sakura pulls them off of me, but is still relieved none the less, a wide smile is plastered on her face. Hinata, who had seated herself in the chair beside me, lets out a relieved sigh.

"Well...hey guys..." I attempt to sit myself up in my bed, but my arms ache and refuse to uphold my weight. "Ack, I hurt all over..."

"Don't push yourself, Mizuki-sama. The doctor said that your systems are recovering, and your chakra regulation is being monitored." Sakura explains and double checks the large monitor on the side of my bed. "It's going to be a while before you can get back to your duties."

"You can hang with us while you recuperate! We don't get much action, so we can keep you company, Mizuki-san." Chouji suggests cheerfully and slings an arm around an almost asleep Shikamaru, who smiles lazily and mutters in agreement.

Shikamaru sits up and leans forward in his chair."Maybe you can finally get around to watching the clouds with me, eh? Not like you can train with your chakra like this."

"A-ah, Neji-niisan, c-came earlier and corrected some of y-your chakra valves. He said that you m-might get light-headed occasionally, b-but that just means your chakra is c-coming back." Hinata shyly informs me.

"I see, I'll be sure to thank him for that the next time I see him. I'm just happy that the search parties got to us in time….Any idea what Orochimaru did to me?" I ask slightly worried. If it's anything that could stop me from being a ninja, it would crush my heart. I internally pray for a non-life threatening answer.

Hana reassures me. "So far your tests come out with drugs that temporarily influence your neurons and your cardio system. Nothing too drastic, but they haven't taken a body scan yet so that's all we know so far."

"Great...I guess. How's the other guy?" I rack my brain trying to remember what his code name was, but everything was just a giant blur, I can only recall the past few days. The day the mission started seemed ages ago.

"He's stable, but in no better condition than you, lots of broken bones." Hana grimaces."He had to go under quite a few surgeries, but is expected to make a full recovery."

"Surgeries? Oh my….What did they do to him…?" I hesitantly ask. We were apart the entire time, for all I know they could have torn him apart limb from limb then sewn him back up. I shudder at the thought but still become anxious at the silence they were all giving me.

Hana answers hesitantly and speaks in a tone that she knows I don't like. "It's best if you don't know, besides we aren't completely sure what Orochimaru did to you as well. Just rest-" The tone of secrecy.

"Hana," I say sternly, "What did they do to him?" Saying my tone is serious is an understatement, but I so desperately needed to know. Slowly piece by piece I've been gathering my past self, over time I seemed to of forgot how it felt to be myself, what defines me. Not being able to feel my chakra, it's like having my skin ripped off of my body, now it's slowly growing back. All he did to me was mainly just mental torture. But for all I know, they put my partner through physical torture. _Surgeries...Broken bones..._ I can't control the urging feeling of knowing what happened. When no one answers me, I ask, nay, more like a command, almost angry. "Don't hide this from me, he's my partner, we were responsible for each other. So tell me I let happen to my partner."

"The doctors don't know...There was just a lot of scarring and his injuries seemed to be caused by long periods of intense infliction..." I make a face, one Hana is too used to. "Mizuki, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened, you had no-"

I cut her off. "How long? How long were we held captive?" I knew Orochimaru was after me, my chakra, my abilities, my relationship with Sasuke and Itachi. I knew this, and yet I should've taken more precautions. _I don't care if anything happened to me, but knowing that someone else got harmed because of me..._ Akamaru whimpers at my painful expression and I remember what his code name was. _Wolf...he was an Inuzuka…_ Two of his clansmen are in front of me, the person that made him go through possibly torture. An uncontrollable guilt I know I shouldn't burden myself with pushes through my weak mental defense and settles. All the "What ifs..." and the "I should haves..." burst through the seams. I could have saved both of us the trouble, I was the first one to take watch and secure the traps. _Damn it…_ "Please, tell me how long."

A heavy atmosphere lets down on everyone, taking my anticipation up to an all time high. Sai, being the bluntest of the group decided to speak up and reveal the truth in two simple words. "Six months."

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnn!(bet ya didn't see that coming)**

 **I just realized, today is the last day of break...that means I go back to school tomorrow...NOoOoOoOoO!**

 **I barely did anything during my break because of my stupid cold, ugh. Body why you do this?**

 **I don't get it, why is it that the first day of vacation I get, I get sick? I DEMAND ANSWERS**

 **Oh man, I can just imagine myself practically dragging myself around school...**

 **Okay, enough ranting for one day. (oops)**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey~**

 **Back into school and seems that everyone got sick over the break. I'm not joking, every classroom sounds like a hospital.**

 **And you have no idea how scary it is to be taking a test in silence and then suddenly you hear this huge blow of grossness out of the blue.**

 **Normally it wouldn't be that surprising but it's like having an elephant sneak into the room and then blow its trunk.**

 **Alright, nuff rambling here is chapta 12!**

* * *

Those words just sunk into my soul, echoing in the depths of my head. _Six months… Six months…._ In what seemed like no more a month, we were held captive for half a year, in one of the most dangerous places on earth. I gulp the gathering saliva forming in my mouth in a slow painful gulp. "Eh, What? Are… are you sure?" My voice quavers. A painful spark strikes through the peace in my head as I try to recall what exactly I did in the hideout. _Got captured...got locked up with Suigetsu…_ Then I hit me. I couldn't remember how long I was with Suigetsu. Coupled with how long Orochimaru was experimenting with me, and with that anesthetic, there was no way I could recall how long I was under the control of the Snake Sanin.

Sai crosses his arms and ponders a bit. "Just about six months."

Hana notices my tense position and quickens her speech. "Mizuki, don't-"

"Hana, do not tell me to not worry. I am very much so worried. I can't even recall how many days I was in chains, much less how long I was tied to the testing chair." No wonder my chakra is so off, I have been forced to keep it locked away, lock the one thing that allows me to be a ninja, for half a year. My everything has been on halt for six months. "Chakra blockers..." I mutter and shiver, cringing at the uncomfortable feeling running through my veins.

"What?"

"One of them...One of the captors, a girl, every day she injected me with a chakra blocker it lasted a full day before she had to inject it again...' I clench my hand, attempting to draw some chakra, but nothing. _I had more chakra than I had before the testing, and I could still conduct a jutsu. Why isn't it working?_ I concentrate harder, attempting to grasp the power welling within me, but it slips away and scurries away in the nothingness. _No, come on._ For a final time, I strain myself pushing all I have into forming my signature lightning jutsu. My title feels like it is about to be stripped of my grasp. _What is going on?_

"Mizuki-sama..." Sakura's voice is almost to the point of scared. "Can you remember the color of the chakra blocker?"

"I..." My mind draws a blank. "I can't."

"Tch...Not good…"Sakura mutters and looks at Hana, who nods and has the same worried expression. Their eyes lock, having a silent conversation and coming to an agreement.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't think now is the best time to tell you. I mean both you and your partner are in the hospital and-"

"Sakura, tell me," I say sternly

She looks hesitantly at Hana."...Are you sure you can handle it?" I nod to her almost immediately. The medical ninja whispers something to Shikamaru, who nods and folds his hands. Probably preparing a jutsu, in case anything gets out of hand. Sakura bites her lip and looks over the clipboard on the side. "Okay, I'm about to tell you something, but I want you to stay calm, okay? If you start to panic, your chakra flow will be exerted erratically and it could be fatal to any of your systems. Do you understand?"

 _I'm already starting to panic, but I need to know…_ I take a few breaths and keep a straight face. "Yes."

"Based on your tests, a chakra blocker would be the most logical. But seeing how it was for that long, your capability of handling your chakra might not be the same. And, hypothetically, if the chakra blockers had no alterations to them that could harm the lines of your chakra, you should be able to recover to your duties within two to three weeks in rehabilitation after you are discharged from the hospital."

"Good..." I sigh in relief. But that's not all.

"That is only theoretical. We still need to take tests of your blood stream and whatever contents Orochimaru put in your body….If he put anything lethal while your chakra was at its weakest...To put it the lightest, your chakra will not be the same."

I process what Sakura just told me. My body sinks into my bed, just feeling almost lifeless. Hana grasps my hand as my breath hitches. "You mean...I won't be able to handle any of my chakra? I won't be able to use any jutsu, and I'll have to start over from square one."

"That is only in the worst case scenario."

"Great..."I say frustratingly. My body isn't even capable of gripping anything tight enough to exert the mix of frustration and anger in my body. The heavy tension radiating from me sinks all over the room, bringing the atmosphere from a celebratory mood to dull and miserable.

Naruto tries to cheer me up with his comical words. "Well it's the first day you woke up, so we can't be sure. I'm sure Obaa-san will do anything to make sure you can come back to being a ninja. Look at what she did for Bushy brows!"

"Naruto, that was a pure miracle. And Orochimaru is as powerful as Tsunade-sama..."

The blond ninja comes up to my bedside and slams his hands down, shocking me a bit. "Don't lose hope. No matter what. I won't let you. None of us will." He looks back to the others for reassurance, which they all smile and nod.

Kiba slings his arm around Naruto and joins in cheering me up with his signature canine-tooth grin. "You are too good to be stripped of your abilities. You don't need a miracle, you just need some rest."

 _I guess they're right, it's too early to just up and quit. Only time will tell._ I return their kindness with a weak smile. "Thank you, guys…" As the day went on, each of them left one by one, until the last one was Hana, who refused to let me get out of bed. Even though I couldn't even swing my legs out of the bedside. The once sunny warmth that came through the window escaped into darkness as the night dawned on us.

"I guess it's getting pretty late...I have to go make sure Kiba didn't do anything stupid to piss off Mom." Hana rubs her temples just thinking about it.

I fight the corners of my mouth from letting out a laugh and suffice for a smile. "Yeah, go ahead. Good night."

Hana gets up for the door. "Yeah, good night…. I expect you to be sleeping the whole night, Mizuki."

"Trust me, I will." I give her a slight lie. One she leaves, the room is dark and cold, just me and the annoying beeping monitor next to me. I process the event of today, thinking about every possible outcome of what could happen to me. If my chakra is fine, I would only have to refamiliarize myself with my jutsu and be back on my feet. The only other outcome is that my chakra streams are reset, and I would have to start over from square one. Nearly two decades worth of training just gone. I shake my head and follow Naruto's instructions as he had told me. "I like the first outcome better..." I stare out the window at the moon, reflecting its whitish hue into my room. So serene and peaceful there without a care in the word, I wish I could live up to my namesake. _Beep…Beep...Beep…Beep..._ "Kami, shut up will you?"

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **First of all, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, something pretty unfortunate happened to me and I really didn't feel like doing anything but sulk around.**

 **Second of all, I want to thank all of the people that are taking the time to read my (for the most part) weekly chapters. I'm pretty new to this platform and its been 8 months and 8 days, in counting, since I first opened this account and so far I have enjoyed every minute of it. I especially thank the 11 to 12 people that are willing to follow and favorite this story. Thank you all so, so much for not losing hope in me.**

 **After this series is over, I am willing to expand and branch off to other subjects and series so I hope you will like it!**

 **Alright, this end card is becoming way too long, and way too sappy.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya!**

 **So sorry that this chapter is late, I had to be away from the dear internet for the entire weekend.**

 **It feels so good to be back with civilization, I am almost a bit too happy...yeah the relationship between me and my computer is super unhealthy**

 **Anyways, I give to you chapter 13!**

* * *

When I woke the next day, a couple of my clan members came at 9 o'clock on the dot, all with worried and tense expressions. I groggily filled them in on my situation, making sure that they, especially my parents, are well aware of my current chakra situation. And to no surprise, my father was the least happy about the news.

"How could this happen… I knew you weren't prepared for Anbu...If we waited for just a little longer..." He had furrowed his brows and grimaced, pounding against the wall in his seat with his fist to only slump over to contemplate the outcomes.

As always I countered his directed criticism with an eye roll. "Father it was the inevitable, I wasn't cautious enough and I paid the price for it. Lady Tsunade is supposed to come for a few checkups and tests, so whether I will be able to continue my duties of as a ninja will be decided then." I calmed myself down from raising my voice and overworking myself. If I wanted to even get out of the hospital itself, I needed to rest and let my body recover.

My mother rests a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure the tests will come out positive and you will still be able to continue as a ninja. No matter what, you're still a Murakami. And Murakami's don't go down without a fight." She sets a case on my side table. "Something to keep you company."

I smile weakly and grasp her hand."Thank you, Mother. I'll be sure to tell you immediately about the results of the tests."

"Of course, just please rest as much as you can." After some more small talk and a few hugs, that is what I did. My conscious jumped in and out of reality as I took a few naps out of pure boredom. The registered appointment with the Hokage herself wasn't until late in the afternoon, so the only thing I could really do was wait and sleep. My lazy gaze traveled over to the small black box that my mother had laid down earlier in the day. Which takes us to my current situation, how to spend the seemingly never-ending wait of, what basically is, my fate. _So_ _sleep again, or find out what is in this box..._ The rabbit drags me down into Wonderland as I carefully take the black box into my lap. Its velvety texture and sturdy exterior are completely unknown to me. Under what seems to be the lid, My fingers hook under a hatch which springs the box open.

A small furry beast pops it's head up from the edge of the case, claws gripping barred at me. Its sleek black fur almost looks push back as its sharp canine fangs are bared at me. "Grr..." A low rumble comes from the animal's throat as it is not happy that it was locked in a box. A note inside the lid read, "Found it in your drawer."

"Right...Six months, you probably forgot about me." I let it sniff my hand, attempting to rekindle the friendship that I once had with the ferret. Instead of tenderly rubbing its soft head on my digit, my pet almost bites it. "Hey, hey, hey! No biting!" I tap it on the head in a reprimanding manner. It cocks its head the side with a glimmer in its eyes, then lets its long body sliver out of the box and curl up in my lap and begins to snore. "First few minutes out of the box, my surprise sleeps on me...Thanks, mother." Carefully, I stroke its soft luscious fur, from the head to the base of its tail, earning a small purr in satisfaction. "Ha...The nurses aren't going to be happy about finding a weasel in my room."

 _Knock, knock._ Without even waiting for my reply, someone walks in, Lady Tsunade followed by two nurses with a cart of medical materials. The Hokage eyes the sleeping animal in my lap, but then leaving it be as if it was TonTon. Her high heels click loudly against the tile in the quiet room as she nears my bed. First orders of business would be changing the bandages around my wrists and checking my medical board."Good afternoon Murakami Mizuki. How are you feeling?"

"Little anxious, but other than that fine." I decided to keep a straight face and prepare myself for any possible outcomes.

"I'm sure you are well aware of your situation. Before we commence the testing, I want to apologize for endangering the lives of you and your partner, it was foolish of me to think that you two alone could take the possible chance of Orochimaru attacking." She sanitizes a sharp menacing needle from the cart and readies it at my shoulder. "First, we'll take your blood test. Are you prepared for what is about to happen?"

I nod and brace myself for the haunting feeling of a needle being probed into my body. Moment of truth. My anxiety peaks as the needle breaks through the surface of my skin, drawing blood into its once clear barrel. After a full helping of my crimson fluid, the needle is replaced with a sanitizing cloth for any stray blood. Lady Tsunade caps the test sample and hands it over one of the nurses.

"Run that up the lab and give a full analysis, I want to know every major and minor detail of the DNA strands." The Hokage orders and the nurse rushes off without a complaint. Lady Tsunade turns back to me with a glowing green palm. "The next test is for your chakra, please stay still and take long breaths. Count to ten and focus on directing your chakra to your palm." Her hand hovers over the center of my right palm, the thin blazing outline of her chakra grazing over my skin.

"Ten, nine, eight…" I tense every muscle in my body, hoping to force myself to remember what it feels like to be in control. _Please, please..._ But like yesterday, I felt nothing. Where there was suppose to be something, there wasn't. And in its place, a sad panic.

"Seven, six, five..." There must be something, this is my body, I own it. No matter how small, let something come up, please. I won't let someone make me lose control of what I have the full right to own. My eyes close.

"Four, three, two..." I refuse to let this happen, to let everything that means so much to me just slip away. A sole part of my body and life, what I thought would do for as long as I could. This is mine. My left knuckles turn white and I curl my toes, closing in and attempting to withdraw the sleeping dragon within me.

"One..." A small trickle within me teases my sense. _Got you!_ The lasso of my lifeforce wraps around the almost escaping tip of my power. Tighten, hold, yank. With an exhale, a final pull restarts the flow of my chakra, flooding all possible spots that it missed on its alternate flow. My eyes open to find a pleasant blue glow that I miss so much resonating on my hand. "Ha, thank Kami…." I exhaustingly mutter. Crawling down my arm, Lady Tsunade's warm glow retreats from its sweeping attack into my body. _Must have coaxed my chakra to respond to my will._ My lips turn up into a smile.

With a subtle gesture, the older woman gets a hold of the swirling glow on my hand and captures it in a container. "Perfect, thank you for cooperating. From first impressions, your chakra seems to be just as strong as it was before, your body just might not be used to controlling now. There are a few other factors that need looking into, but I would say that there is a now an 80% chance that you will be able to go back to your duties with the proper rehabilitation."

That statistic filled my head with joy. _Yes!_ I keep my enthusiasm down and try to keep a straight face. "Wonderful." On the inside, a vortex of ecstatic feelings makes me want to hug the life out of the resting animal in delight, preferably at a different time when the Lady of the whole of Konohagakure isn't in front of me.

"That percentage is subjected to change as we get the results of your further tests. I will give the details from your test as soon as possible. Over the course of the next few days, a couple operatives will come and test your reflexes and such." She packs the rest of the supplies back into the cart, which the remaining nurse trolleys out of the room. "You are a very lucky individual. I hope you are able to come back under the force as an Anbu." The green coat of hers faces me as Lady Tsunade follows the departing nurse.

My hand falls on the sleeping ferret, stroking its delicate long body. "So I guess this means I can still look forward to meetings with you...But now I don't have an excuse to not fight him..." _It will take some time to remaster my body, but I will do anything to give my life choices._

* * *

 **Bam!**

 **I know, I know; plot twist failure, one slow clap for me. *cues sarcastic slow clap***

 **A lot of things have been weird for me while writing this, but I definitely have an ending planned, there are just too many ways to get to that ending**

 **Meh, I still need to sort out the details, but I will continue to keep posting chapters, thank you for continuing to read this very messy work in progress story.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello~**

 **How's life? *has an** **existential crisis on life** *****

 **I've been super happy lately since I just got a guitar and I have been wanting to learn how to play for ages, so YAY.**

 **But the guitar is partially the reason why this chapter is a bit weird...oops**

 **See for yourself, here is chapta 14!**

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with various tests and examinations that would further determine if and when I could get back on my feet. A couple hours after Lady Tsunade's examination, the nurses took me off of the IV bags. Least favorite of the tests; the reflex tests, which was basically a nurse tapping a small hammer all over my body. Either the nurse was inexperienced or my body has changed due to Orochimaru, but by the end of the tests, blueish purple marks were left all over the joints of my body. Luckily that was the last test of the day, and visiting hours for the hospital were closed. The gentle purring and the annoying constant _beep_ of the monitor are the only things that keep this silence away. My birds egg blue pillow and sheets ruffle at my movement as I examine all the painstaking marks on my body. _Look I'm already recovering from something, you don't need to make my stay any longer than it is. What can one even do for a hospital stay this long?_ To answer that bluntly; nothing. My sight darts around the room looking for some things to do. Being idle for too long is not my preferable way of spending time. Alas, the room was for the most part empty; a few tables here and there, paintings and the like, but any source of entertainment was either too far away or not there at all. "Man, I really should have asked Hana or my mother to bring me some books, anything to give me something to do..."

The late night crickets sing their moody chirp, adding to the minimal noise that my ear catches. My search ends empty. The bustling lights of Konoha are my last for me, my hospital room has one of the best views of the market, and with a side view of a more peaceful tree-infested areas. It seems that I forgot how active the streets get when the evening peaks on to the village, and all the street vendor and shops raise their colorful signs to attract customers in hopes of making a profit. Lights flash their way into my attention, as my eyes trail to the shop, but fail to read the name of the minuscule font. "Ah, I wish I could just roam the village again like I used to... I wonder if anyone would be surprised about my return. I mean they all have their lives, would they have the time notice?"

The cool night breeze howls against the clear glass of my window and brushes the silhouettes of the park into another form. Barren, quiet, perfectly peaceful. My boredom takes the best of me and the jester's hand attempts to swoop me from my room. "Would the nurses notice if I just went out for a walk…?" I look down at my attire; a slightly crumpled white long sleeve shirt and a matching pair of pants. "This is not the best for going outside, huh? If only I could find a change of clothes..." My body pushes itself out of the bed and onto the cold polished dark wood. Shivers go up my spine as my bare feet step forward onto the boards, at first I stagger, then stable. _I guess my body is still adjusting...I don't blame you for being weak, body._ Carefully, I shift around the room, looking for a change of clothes. _Knowing my mother, she must have left some kind of change of clothes, in a bag, in a case, or… Ah._ In the right corner of my room, a relatively plain dresser stands as my last hope for more appropriate wear. The jester's hands tug impatiently as I sift through the drawers, finding just extra hospital gowns. "Please let there be something..." At the bottom compartment, my usual attire of fishnet and a dress is paired with a clean pair of my ninja boots. I smile to myself and change in silence, not wanting to attract any suspicion or any unwanted nurses from into my room. Underneath all the cloth, my Konoha headband shines in the creeping moonlight, glimmering with pride. A quick tie down, and I am ready. Every so slightly, the buffering sound of the windows opening is muffled by the inch by inch pushing of my hands. "They really need to oil these windows or something..."

Once I got the window to a sizeable amount, the room is quiet once again. Just as I ready one of my feet on the window pane, a small amount of weight is suddenly added to my empty weapon pouch. "What the..." The leather exterior shifts as the intruder try to get comfortable, and a small black furry head pops out of the opening flap. After sleeping the entire day, my small mammal pet is ready to join me for my nocturnal venture. Considering how small he is, the option to leave the weasel looks quite reasonable, but the adorable face of his convinces me otherwise. "Dang it, Itachi...Why did you have to give me something that's so cute..."

"Gr..."The animal purrs in delight for its praise and promptly keeps its head outside of the pouch.

I take a quick look outside, careful to keep anyone from spotting me from the next door rooms, or from below. "All clear." My voice whispers and the air pushing against my body reawakens my senses. All the chocolate stray strands that were once in my face, flutter in the pushing wind as my body accelerates to the ground. My body turns in a somersault, and the powerful _thump!_ of my feet meeting the aged wooden bark echoes through the quiet meadow just outside the hospital walls. "I'll probably be noticed in the streets, so I guess the park it is." I bend the still stiff chakra flow to direct to my legs, giving me the needed strength to leap long distances. The cold night sends shivers up my spine, but my body weirdly welcomes it.

 _Thump, thump, thump_ and the midnight sound of the leaves brushing against each other opens out something in my senses, something I can't quite pinpoint. My heart begins to race, and my body just keeps pushing, further and further. The line of trees ends at a lake, crystal clear midnight blue water reflecting the night sky as if it were a mirror. One final leap and I land in the middle of it, using my chakra to keep myself afloat. The shoreline if barren, and the only noise that could ever disrupt the calm atmosphere is the occasional wind that picks up then dies down. Where I stand, the moon's milky white reflection is cast down on me, as if it were connecting with me. "How much I missed this..."

I gather some chakra into my hands and awaken my wind chakra nature, summoning a zephyr of the wind to surround the body of water. The screech of the wind obliges and swirls around the area, faster and faster as the screech of it got louder and louder. So fast, that calm still water got disrupted and was being picked up in constant waves of splashes. This is bound to catch someone's attention, but I couldn't stop myself, the need to expel all the built up energy is too great to handle. The water encircles me into a dome, so beautiful yet so fragile as if I were to ever poke through the swirling edge it would break. I release my hold on the wind, and the water formation is broken. Being ever so thin, droplets rain down on the area returning the liquid to where it once rested quietly and peacefully. The cool droplets calm the desperate need to- just do something. My hair sticks to my neck and face, receiving a glistening shine from the shower. The gentle _hoo_ of a nearby foul reminds me of the time, but the night is too young to go back. "Just a little longer..."

* * *

 **Yeah...pretty weird.**

 **It was kinda a ramble here and there, which I really need to stop doing.**

 **But this rambling kind of situation might occur more often in the later chapters since my school year is ending.**

 **Kinda happy that school is ending because next year I am going to be able to do a lot more cool stuff.**

 **I can't stop smiling when I think about it, and everyone thinks I'm crazy, which I kinda am but meh, too excited to care**

 **Okay, I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya everyone!**

 **Sorry, this update is later than usual, quite busy this week.**

 **What's worse is that I haven't been practicing my guitar, since I'm busy and I may have been procrastinating more than the average human should be.**

 **Hehe, heh, yeah I'm a failure (FORGIVE ME GUITAR-SENPAI)**

 **Anyways, here's chapta 15!**

* * *

I continue to play with the endlessly forgotten stretches of my chakra, bending the still air into a powerful gust along the trees and erupting crackles of lightning from my palms. Streams of electricity ready, I throw up a log as high as I can. Dash after dash, I race up a tree, zipping through the fragile branches and up in the sky. The log's black outline in the midnight sky becomes my prime target. A quick flip for leverage, the side of my hand delves into the piece of dead wood, causing splinters to spray in the air. With the added force, the split pieces accelerate to the ground. Once they make contact, the shattering of bark is accompanied with an adequate puff of dust that covers the impact. The curtain unveils a small crater, and the only remnants of the former log are the shards of wood and bark scattered in the general area. "It feels good to be back…"

My ears pick up the crunching of boots against the grassy floor, and the murmuring of patrol guards."...it's probably nothing, but we should still check it out."

"Fine,*yawns* make it quick, though." Another voice replies and the treading gets closer.

 _Shoot, I was too loud!_ My body doesn't hesitate to escape the scene, leaping off the ground into another set of trees back the hospital. _Come on, Mizuki, you know better!_ _If they found out I wasn't in my room, I wouldn't hear the end of it._ In the pale moonlight, the crisp white walls of the medical center seem vibrant, compared the surroundings.

"Gr…." The almost forgotten weasel in my weapon pouch shows his distaste in going back into the confinement of the hospital room. His beady eyes glare at the open window leading to my room on the third floor, not wanting to end back in the box.

"I guess that means the end of the walk, huh?"I rhetorically ask the pet and bring it out for a soothing stroke on its sleek black coat. "I'm not supposed to be out here anyways, the nurses are not going to be happy with me if they found out I got out. My father would probably be even more mad and who knows what Lady Tsunade would do." An exasperated sigh slips out of my mouth. "But I really don't want to go back into that room and do nothing for who knows how many months." _My rehabilitation will probably take another half a year or so...but that might not be even half as bad as the other guy._ "Ah, maybe I could visit him if I find out his room number. The only problem is that I can't find out his room number without getting the nurses on my case..."

The small mammal growls at my predicament and squirms in my grasp.

I mentally facepalm myself at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. "Why am I ranting to a weasel?" The effect boredom has on you are insanely surprising. Cupping the furball in my palms, I race up a rather large tree and jump high enough to reach the window sill of my room. The traction of my ninja shoes stabilizes my balance on the thin piece of metal. A pull on the inner wall and once again I am back in my room. "Well, it was fun while it lasted..." Letting the meandering animal crawl out of my hands and onto the bedside table, I redress in my hospital gown and tuck my clothes back in the drawer. _Crash!_ My body swivels to see that, in distaste, my pet had pushed the black box, it was once contained in, onto the floor. The container sprawls on the floor, and the animal cocks its head to the side, innocently, as if to say, "I didn't do it". _What the..._ The loud contact between box and boards grabbed the attention of a passing nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm coming in." Her voice rang through the door, and she began to jostle the door knob. I rush over to my bed to hide my still equipped ninja shoes under the sheets. Quickly yanking off my forehead protector off my head, I sneak both the cloth and the troublemaker weasel under the sheets just in time. The door creaks open and the nurse, attire and all, comes in with a suspicious face. "Is anything wrong?"

In a fake groggy voice, I reply, "The wind came and knocked that box over, could you pick it up?" She follows my request and tidies the room, taking no note of me trying to tame the squirming animal under my sheets. "Ah, my family was going to give something to the other Anbu operative that was admitted to the hospital with me. Could you tell me his room number?"

Taking a glance at her clipboard, she complies without delay. "Room 18, floor 3. Inuzuka Tsuikyu. He just got out of surgery in the afternoon, but he should be ready for visitors tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you." _That was easy enough._

"No problem, don't hesitate to ring up the front office if you need anything." She smiles and leaves the room, without knowing my true intention. The door clicks shut and I take a breath of relief. The small animal impatiently pokes its head from the covers and growls.

"You are one sassy weasel. I know you don't like the box, but you don't have to cause a scene. You almost got me in trouble." Setting him on an untouched portion of the bed, I wrap some of the blankets around him to create a concealing cave. "Now stay, I don't want you to cause any trouble," I command and slide out of the bed and keep my black boots on for easier movement in the halls. Leaning my ear against the door, the silent halls currently have no occupying nurses. _Perfect._ Gently I open the door a crack, avoiding any unnecessary eerie creaking and sneak out the brightly lit corridor. My room plate read _24,_ so I follow the decreasing consecutive route of plates to Room 18. _I am being such a Naruto, right now. The only difference between us is that I won't get caught._

Luckily my floor was cleared during this hour of the night, so getting around corners is no problem. After a while, I find the right room, plate reading _Room 18, Occupant Inuzuka Tsuikyu. Knock, knock, knock._ "Excuse me." I turn the cold knob, and a sharp pain strikes through my heart. The state he is in is far more than I could ever expect. Everyone should have told me the state he was in because this is something I can't even begin to fathom. My eyes go wide and the palm of my head covers my agape mouth, feeling my breath hitch."Oh, my Kami…I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn!**

 **And this is where procrastination takes over, I think it might be a terminal disease.**

 **And it is also contagious *coughs on everyone* oops.**

 **Just want to take a second, and look at the chapter number, chapter 15. One, Five.**

 **Along with the 15 content related chapter in the first part of this story, there are 30 chapters in counting. *MIND IS BLOWN!***

 **Honestly, I would have never expected this story to be so long, but it is, and it's ridiculous. Not that I'm complaining, but I am impressed that one, people are willing to read 30 chapters of someone's story and two, that I completely ignore the fact that this story is 30 chapters long and still continue to write to who knows how many chapters.**

 **When this story does end, please give me some feedback for the next story that I should write, since right now my entire writing world revolves around this story, so help would be MUCH appreciated.**

 **Why do I always make these end cards so freaking long? I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

 **Happy Mother's day!**

 **I just spent the majority of the day with my mom and my grandmother, who got a "Mother of the Year" award in her community so YAY**

 **I also had to play babysitter for about four or six kids so I am pooped beyond belief (where do they get all their energy?)**

 **Anyways here's a late(ish) chapta 16!**

* * *

My pooling spot swallows heavy as the dim light fills the room with somber, as if a funeral. I shut the door quietly behind me and let my boots clack against the glossy dark wood floor, and advancing till I bask in the pale moonlight slipping through the window. "Tsuikyu..." The usual upbeat and energetic atmosphere emitted by any Inuzuka is covered by the solemn appearance of a full body cast and a white patch on his left eye. _The first time I see his face, and it is when he's on his hospital bed, probably near death._ Every step I take forward, an ounce of guilt is added to the weight. I loom over his bed, examining every layer of bandage and the much paler expectation of his skin. "They said he had some internal bleeding, coupled with his surgery, he must've lost a lot of blood..."

My voice interrupts his slumber. "Ng...Who...?" His single eye strains open, confused at my sudden presence in his room. My hand halts him from pushing himself to sit up. His thin dark iris rolls to my direction, struggling to examine my standing stance.

"Sh...Don't move."

"Mizuki...right? Surprised you're up and moving."

"Yeah...I'm so sorry... It's my fault you are like this."

"I'm going to be fine, going to have a few more scars, but a few more never hurt anyone. Being beat up like this, it's an occupational hazard."

I sit on his bedside, glancing over the horrors of his healing. "But look at you, you look like you can't even walk by yourself for- Kami knows, and I'm already up, walking, and using my chakra. Lady Tsunade said that I could potentially lose my chakra, or start all over, but I, I got lucky, and I was able to draw my chakra back. But what they did to you-"

"Stop, it's not that bad. I'm still alive and breathing aren't I? " He tries to give me a canine smile, but his weak state makes it hard.

"But, your eye..."

His clan's signature markings crinkle. "Little scratched, that's all. A Little time and I'll be back on my feet, with both of my eyes. I've been in here before, many times. For any Anbu this is normal."

Anbu. Normal. When I joined I considered the dangers, pain, torture, death. Every possible horrifying thing that comes to the imagination. I was prepared to die, knowing that I made some sort of impact. But to others, for others to get hurt because I couldn't do anything. "Damn..." I look over to the bedside table where his Anbu mask and medical clipboard. The detailed lining of a wolf that I have long forgotten, bringing back memories of blood and sweat. On the clipboard, the information is neatly printed word for word, letter by block letter. _Inuzuka Tsuikyu. Rank: Anbu. Age: 21. Blood type: B_ "Gah..." _He's just a little older than me..._

"Hey, you'll get better, I'll get better, then we'll be back in business. Anything goes wrong we'll be back in here…You haven't been in the hospital for such a long time, have you? In your time of being an Anbu agent?"

I shake my head."No..."

"Wow, you're a lucky one. No wonder you're so shaken up. I don't know what you heard from others, but I've been in Anbu for about six years now, and I've been in the hospital so many times I lost count. You need to understand that for Anbu, this normal, if you get hurt then you get in and you get out, done. Anbu is supposed to that the blows that the others can't take." A dash of pain runs across his bandaged face as he attempts to shift in his bed. "If you can't take that fact, then I'm afraid you don't have what it takes to be an Anbu."

He took me by surprise, possibly confirming something that I never thought of. _Is he serious? I've been in Anbu for four years now, and nothing has taken me by surprise...except for this..._ "I have what it takes, it's just...I didn't prepare for this..."

"Well then prepare yourself for more, it doesn't stop here. I know some of your past, you're a tough kid with some tough skin, keep it that way. Right now is a small break, but things will change and things happen, and it's up to your morals whether you can handle that. You may feel fine right now, but you might become unstable at any moment, so I suggest you go get some rest."

I push off the bed and head for the door. _This was not how I expected this meeting to go…_ "Right...um, thanks for the talk, Tsuikyu."

"Thanks for visiting, Mizuki." _Click!_ goes the door and I begin my way back to my room, crossing halls, turning corners and avoiding the click of nurses. By the time, I get back to my room an eerie tiredness comes over me, the restless energy that I wanted to expel was sucked out of me, and give back to me in the form guilt and questioning. _I have what it takes, I wouldn't be asked to join if I didn't. I just need to prepare myself a bit more…_ My body drifts over to the bed in a flop, for once I was happy to just lie down and think. I lower my gaze to a still object, hoping that I could somehow convince the war in my head. Two sides fight each other, each invading and chasing each other until they blend, a vortex of no difference. I peel the velcro secure straps off and kick off my ninja boots off, nudging them under the bed.

I turn on my side, arguing with the prowling doubt in my head, clashing with even blows."Why am I even thinking about this...It should be the last thing on my mind." I raise my hand, sending chakra to it for a spark of electricity. _Still works._ My own porcelain mask catches the light. I joined Anbu to try and settle the tension between Sasuke and Itachi, I wanted to be more powerful, but not so much to be manipulated. _I guess I was too focused on that to think of what else could happen...Am I still able to do that? Or was I able to do it at all?_ All this thinking makes my head ache even worse, churning it into a rapid pounding and beating against my skull. "Ugh..."

" **I expect you to get out of here alive. Don't be sad when I defeat Itachi….And one of these days, fight me."**

"Stupid, Sasuke." The small man-made blanket alcove I made earlier is empty, the spot where the former curled up weasel sat is still warm. "Eh? Where did he go? Don't tell me he ran off..." The light sheets hide nothing of my pet, and the rest of the room is out of the question, the bed is too high for the small mammal to jump safely. My hands pat down the ruffled sheets, and still no luck. "Oh well, I'll hopefully find him tomorrow, he can't go far." I shut my eyes close and drift to sleep, tossing the warring bickering aside for the night, only to pick it back up in the morning.

* * *

 **Okay, for once I am going to make this end card short!(Hopefully)**

 **Anyways, once again Happy Mother's day!**

 **Go give your mom a hug or something because they deserve it, mothers are one of the strongest kinds of people alive for being able to bring a life into the world and definitely deserve some kind of gratitude.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo!**

 **Okay, I know some of you might be pissed because I am two days late for this update...well actually I don't know if you are mad, but I am very mad at myself. Either way, you can most definitely, in fact, I highly suggest, blame school. Three tests, three projects, and about four breakdowns. (Yeah not fun)**

 **So in order to make up that, this chapter is a longer than the usual and has a bit more of a...punch to it. (Don't know the right word)**

 **Enjoy chapta 17!**

* * *

Get up and out of bed. Stretch, and change. Eat, take the daily test, and entertain myself somehow for the remaining of the day. Finally, eat dinner and sleep. Repeat. For- _how many has it been now?-_ nearly four months. Those midnight adventures that liberated my caged sanity have been scarce, about two months ago, the nurses taking care of me, have doubled to the point of one passing my room every half hour and a guard standing outside my door. Why this has started, I have no idea, but it doesn't help my idle state. Due to the absence of my pet weasel, entertainment is very limited. Just recently Hana brought me a couple books, which I have read all nine of them three times. "Ugh...I'm so bored..." My body flops on the bed, arms outstretched and touching the ending corners of the bed, legs sprawled near the metal bars of the hospital bed. "Ack, ouch..." A small part of the curve of my neck burns intensely as the cotton sheets graze over it. Gradually, that spot grows in intensity, then dies down at the peak of the pain. _This has been going on for over a month...I suppose it's a bug bite, I didn't see anything last time I took a shower… The doctors didn't say anything either so I guess it's just nothing..._

 _Knock, knock!_ Just on time. "Excuse me." A different voice is muffled by the door, different nurse, different doctor.

"Please come in, Lady Tsunade." I sit up and straighten out my hospital gown.

She enters, clipboard in hand and robe fluttering at her sides. "Good morning, Mizuki-san. I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this quick." The elder lady takes a deep breath and starts her rapid fire of a report. "I have some news for you. From the results of your stay here, I think you are ready for the next step. Within the upcoming week, Anbu operatives will be coming to your room and escorting you to the Anbu training center to re-familiarize you with the expectations to be met when on missions. This will include tests similar to the one you took when you first joined Anbu. Your progress in the retraining will decide if and when you can reenter the field. During this, however, I highly suggest that you do not push yourself as much as you once did, there are still signs of unstable flow, so I want you to be careful. Also...Never mind. Any questions?"

I am slightly blown away, by her quick speech and the contents of her speech. _I'm finally going to get out of here!_ "Is there an estimate when I will be able to leave the hospital as a resident?"

Her reading glasses glimmer over with a bright shine as she reads the stack of papers in her hands. "In about a month's time."

"Thank you," I say holding the excitement at bay, just letting the feeling lick the end of my sentence. But being the skilled individuals she is, Lady Tsunade picks it up immediately and sighs.

"Rest easy now. We already have one knucklehead running around, we don't need two." With that final remark, she leaves, knowing that she left me slightly embarrassed of my careless venture. The door shuts close and a brisk breeze comes through the open window, filling the room with a crisp morning scent of pine and action. Just as I lay back down, hands behind my head and legs hitches, the door jiggles again with out warning.

On the first tone of the first word, I recognize who it is. "Coming in." Almost as if a wall is between them Naruto and Sai shuffle their way into the room, distancing themselves from each other, but they seem on better terms than the last time I saw them.

Due to their _...teamwork_ training, I haven't heard from Naruto in some time, and even less from Sai. Judging from the annoyed side looks Naruto gives to Sai, I think the training is working. _Good job, Yamato-sensei._ "Hey, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun. What brings you here?"

"I have some books from Anko-sensei, and..." He points a thumb at the pale, smiling boy next to him. "...this guy wanted to visit you," Naruto affirms with an ounce of distaste.

I blink a couple times. _Sai? Interesting..._ "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but..." The ramen loving ninja inches over to me and whispers in a low tone. "I didn't trust him to come here alone. Watch out for him, Mizuki-nee, he's really creepy, just yesterday, he, he tried to-"

Breaking the low warning, Sai speaks up. "Naruto-kun, please do not talk like you have something between your legs." Despite the huge insult, the peculiar boy continues to smile and cocks his head to the side innocently.

I watch as multiple nerves rise on Naruto's forehead, fists clench and forehead burrow in disgust. A small giggle escapes my pursed lips. "Oh, wow..." _I wonder how much Naruto's pride can take?_

The bomb goes off. "OI! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. AND STOP BRINGING A MAN'S PRIVATES UP AND OUT OF THE BLUE! IN FRONT OF A LADY NO LESS!" The younger ninja vents, one could almost feel his presence inflate with annoyance, trying to put himself as the superior one.

 _Oh wow..._ "Ey, Naruto-kun, you are in a hospital, and these walls aren't exactly soundproof." I remind him and can only imagine the reaction of the other patients upon hearing the out of context yelling Naruto just exhibited.

"Naruto-kun, I would like the talk to Mizuki-senpai alone, please." The painter's monotonous voice cuts Naruto from continuing to rant, with, of course, his strange smile.

Naruto looks at him questionably and comes up to me again. "Take him out with your cool jutsus if he tries anything funny." Eyes stuck on his teammate, my blonde friend inches out of the room, step by step, and even after closing the door, you could feel his stare outside the door.

I clear my throat. "Right, very strange of you to visit me Sai-kun, especially after the last exchange we had. And seeing how I am in no condition for a rematch, what did you come here for?"

His smile is wiped clean off his face, now just a thin straight line contours the shape of his mouth. "I am here on the behalf of the whole of Anbu..." _Oh, he's my escort to the training center? That was a bit too fast…_ "My superiors have told me that you are informed of your current situation. I have been chosen by Tsunade-sama to monitor you and document your control over your Curse Seal of Heaven in the first week of your admittance training."

My heart races from 0 to 100 and my whole body freezes over, legs and arms stiff and heavy, breath hitches and drags. " _What?!_ " I mouth a single thought as the rest scurry past me. _Curse Seal of Heaven, as in the one that Orochimaru branded on Sasuke? But that limits chakra and soon after being able to get in the hospital, I used my chakra perfectly..._ "Curse Seal? Since when? The doctors said that I was fine."

"Fine, but not changed. During one of your examinations, doctors noticed a reaction of some sort that involved Orochimaru's drugs and seems that slowly, the afflicted area mutated into a Seal. The Seal came to its mature state about a month ago. Compared to the other accounts, like Sasuke-kun's, your body seems to be dominating the mark, but they are not sure for how long, and it is not until now that the council had decided it is safe to tell you. Lady Tsunade requested that future examination must be taken before the estimated time of when you could get back into the field. Any other details are classified or not in my expertise, you would have to ask Lady Tsunade."

"I...Does my family know about my condition?"

"Not in my expertise."

"How will I use my chakra when this mark is threatening to turn me into a beast?"

"Not in my expertise."

"...Am I counted as a threat to Konoha?"

"Classified."

 _You are kidding me…Everything was finally getting better, now this...I…_ Tears of frustration verge together in a droplet. I fight them back and muster up some words. "Okay, okay...alright, anything else?"

"The council would like you to wear this tracking collar just in case anything gets out of hand. That is all." He sets a black thin ring on the side table, the collar, and leaves without a noise or a care.

Hesitantly, I unclip the collar and strap it around my neck, and ultimately feel chained as a dog. Hot tears stream down my face, burning like acid. "They are treating me like an animal… How am I going to tell the others? Heck, how am I am going to even continue being an Anbu agent?" Naruto told me of Sasuke's transformation, his strength, his power, the beast-like form that he took. The catastrophic and demonic presence that he admitted. The intent to kill him. But he was still human. _At least they think he was..._ My chakra attempts to channel a spark of electricity in my hand, but an almost weight like force weighs me down. Struggle, then let go. "Damn it." I curl on my side, hugging my arms, trying to hold onto the promise to myself.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry if I botched Sai's personality**

 **So the next few chapters I'm going try and make longer to make up for this SUPER late update, so YAY(?)**

 **I got everything in the plot sorted out and I am very confident in the ending!**

 **I love you guys so much and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up!**

 **I just spent a day filled with adorable little children and my sanity is still intact (YAY)**

 **From today on, there are literally 18 days left of school and my level of excitement would probably be as tall as a skyscraper.**

 **Sorta jelly of the people that are already out of school, but meh watev, still have a couple things to get done.**

 **'Nuff talking about this stuff, here's chapta 18!**

* * *

Call me sulky, but that's all I did, or felt like doing, for the entire day. Just laying there, on the coils of the soft mattress, letting the day's sunlight bask on my skin. The mid-day idleness persuades me to fall sleep, close my eyes and forget about everything for a moment. But I can't, my mind refuses and the worsening burn of that- _that mark_ , reminds me of its prominent stand on my skin and it's permanent imprint on my life. Jumping between lines of sulking and sleep, night knocks day out of the sky, illuminating the night with the glorious milky light. I finally sit up and attend to the cold tray of food sitting on the coffee table, left by one of the nurses, and since I refused to eat earlier my stomach growled angrily at me. "Night already, hm?" I mutter to myself and take a spoonful of the once warm soup into my mouth, absently feeding myself more until my body is just satisfied. My hand runs over the coarse fabric of the empty black case that once held my gift from a certain criminal. "It's been awhile since I last saw you..." Referring to the sudden disappearance of the small weasel some months ago, not as much as leaving a trace of where it went.

As if on cue, the weak bark of the said animal roars into the room, and its agile body brushes against my still leg. Dark orbs with a familiar glint stare up at me, shifting as the animal cocks its head to the side.

My eyes brighten a bit as a pick up the animal in my arms. "There you are, I was getting worried you know. Where have you been?" I pull back its head fur, as it purrs at my touch and sinks into my palms. My sense detects a second presence in the room, one familiar, but _oh-so_ -dangerous. And in my current situation, everything now becomes dangerous. Not trusting on my unstable chakra, I tense my muscles and ready myself for any attack.

The dark outline of a shadow cuts through the moonlight, a shadow in the shape of a person. "Finding me." A dark and mysterious voice interrupts the solitary sound. The owner of the voice steps behind the chair I am sitting in, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

 _Always have to be prepared. Even if it's just you._ I lean back in my chair and release the heavy tension in my body, knowing that he came here on friendly terms. Our weird relationship calls for many unexpected meet ups with very unexpected, and unwanted, situations. "Itachi." I free a hand and lightly touch the warm fingertips, welcoming him to my temporary residence in a rather downsized room. "How did you get in here?" I question, slightly annoyed. _He knows I don't like him coming near, or in for that matter, the village._ Ever since Naruto clashed with Sasuke some time ago, and now Shikamaru and Asuma headed out for Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade doubled the amount of guards in the vicinity of the village. The chances of another Akatsuki coming in are too slim, meaning the guards are in trouble.

"Relax, I used a genjutsu. No one saw me come in. Unfortunately, I'm not here for a quaint chat, Mizuki." His fingertips sweep my untied messy hair out of my neck area, exposing the burning source, my new Cursed Seal of Heaven. I shiver slightly at the cool air touching my skin, almost like acid. "Explain." He commands, almost angry.

I shake him off, standing up to face him head on. A shadow falls over the older boys face, bracing the scowling features of an unhappy man. "Anbu mission with Orochimaru's hideout got caught. I'm about as upset as you are. My partner and I were held captive for half a year, he almost ended up dead and I got this stupid Seal of Heaven as a souvenir. I've seen what these can do, what they did to Sasuke, and the Sound 5. They turn you into a killing machine, making you want bloodshed."

"Has the village put you on lockdown?"

I tilt my head up to show the obsidian tracking collar. "You could say that. But going to Orochimaru is the last thing I want to do, I would rather die than do that... They said, for now, my body is dominating the Seal, but it's been harder to control my chakra...My rehabilitation back into Anbu is going to be monitored 24/7."

"Hanketsu?"

"Haven't tried it...How did you even know about the Seal? The only people in this village that know should be the Council."

Itachi's hand strokes the weasel curled up in the curve of my arm. "This guy. I infused him with some of my chakra so I could keep a tab on you, but his intelligence seems pretty high to go as far as find me and bring me back here. He must have felt that something is wrong with you so he came for me."

The small animal in my arms barks confidently as if to say, "That's right!". _Wow, all this time I thought you were just a normal animal, instead you're more like the Inuzuka's dogs._ "I guess...But it was pretty boring the past few months without him. I wouldn't say lonely, but pretty close to that." Warmth radiates off of the ferret as I snuggle it closer to my body, and make indefinite eye contact with Itachi. "How long are you staying here? Kisame-san will get suspicious if you keep disappearing like this."

Stealing a glance out the window, Itachi shrugs. "Pein-sama told me to go solo scout for the Nine Tails, which, coincidentally, was around the time that your little friend got to me." His fingers leave the animal and trail up to my cheek. His lips upturn to a smile. "I'll be staying for a while."

Taking initiative in the situation, the weasel escapes my grasp and curls into a ball in one of my stray slippers. I return the smile. "Great." Arms free, I embrace him, letting the feeling of his presence sink in, the feeling of his arms lacing over my shoulders and waist. _I haven't seen him in the past six months, if not even more._ A vague memory but I remember- _dreaming?_ \- of Itachi when Orochimaru put me under the drugs. How much I wanted him to stay with me, but I realize now, it is most definitely impossible, without a sliver of possibility. _How much do I miss him?_ I tilt my head up, but my actions freeze upon the subtle clicking of heels down the hall. _Right, a nurse comes to check on me around this time, and I don't want to risk hiding a twenty-one year old in my room. Really bad timing._

Itachi catches the sound as well and gives a heavy sigh, releasing his grasp on me. "Maybe next time, hm?"

"Mn..." I mumble and rub the burning sensation on my neck down, watching Itachi move over to the window still, preparing to take off hidden in the night. _Next time...The problem is there might not be a "next time"._ "Itachi, wait." I grab the sleeve of his coat, pulling him close to me. Our lips meet in a chaste kiss; simple, but still comforting as our previous acts. My hands tug and clench his black coat,refusing to let him go. When I pull away, breath falls short, and the steps outside my door come closer. "I hate that we are on different sides..."

"I know, but it's the best for my brother and probably you too." A palm runs over the tattooed mark on my neck. "Whatever you do, though, do not join my side. Don't even try."

 _Still the same Itachi._ "Wasn't planning to. Stay safe." I send him off with a kiss on the cheek, letting him fade out the window to his crow form. The single raven blends into the dark toned shadows of the night, peeking in and out of the occasional shades of pale color.

"Coming in." The nurse calls from the other side and opens the door, slightly suspicious. "Anything wrong, Murakami-san?"

I turn back in her direction, careful to hide my Cursed Seal of Heaven. "No, nothing. Just watching the birds."

* * *

 **BAM!**

 **I'm on time(sorta...), but still much happy.**

 **Writing the tidbits of the romance in this story make me realize how jelly I am of anime/manga relationships. Like how does love-at-first-sight and confessions and all that jazz work? Anime relationships are legit goals...which is probably why it's all fictional.**

 ***sighs* And it is because of my otakuness(?) that I will never have a relationship. I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN THAT AIN'T NEED NO MAN!**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallooo**

 **Happy (soon to be) Memorial Day!**

 **The one thing I love about holidays like this is that there are MORE HOLIDAY DAYS FOR MEH! YAY!**

 **But of course, Memorial day in American is to honor those in the military that have passed away, so they definitely deserve a day to honor their sacrifices.**

 **Anyways, I present chapta 19!**

* * *

The next day, Lady Tsunade came to check on me, and apologized about not informing me about my condition herself, quote, "leaving it to the wrong kind of people to tell about this unfortunate occurrence." She told me that the Council feuded about the course of actions that should be taken; Lord Danzo wanted to train me under the supervision of Root, while Lord Homura and Lady Koharu wanted me to be put under Jiraiya's supervision and taken away for training until the Sage thought I was ready to come back, basically what in a similar situation for Naruto. Either way, I was seen as a threat, one too big to be presented to the citizens. In the end, their compromise was that I would continue as Anbu, but I would have to check with Jiraiya weekly. "So on top of Anbu training, I have to spend time with the Ero-Sage, not sure if that's any better..." I mutter to the nested ferret in my palms, who twitches in response.

"I am offended!" At the door frame, the proclaimed pervert Sannin stands proudly, hands holding the very large scroll that once rested against his back. "Kids these days don't understand the value of my research."

I roll my eyes. _Research? More like sexual harassment._ "Hello, Sannin-sama. I take it that you are here for the weekly check?"

His wooden sandals make a resonating weird sound against the polished floor, different from the usual ninja boots. "Yep, Tsunade sent me, a wise choice." The older man states very confidently, puffing out his pride for a short moment. "Been awhile since we last met, Mizuki-san. What a shame that such a pretty little lady, like yourself, is burdened with such a Curse."

 _Oh, bother. I am still utterly confused how the Great Toad Sage and this overconfident perv are the same people._ I lower my senses and examine the radiating chakra from his old soul, warm, and oddly, respectable. I have seen very few that have this powerful and friendly gusto, and at the same time could be released into an ultimately dangerous figure. _We'll see._ "Glad you are confident, because I apparently turned into one of Konoha's biggest threats. I am looking forward to how you will keep me from killing anyone." I joke monotonously.

"About that..." His joking demeanor fades to black."In the case that the Seal takes over and you become a threat to the village, I will not hesitate to put you down. This goes for the highest ranks of Konoha as well. Understand?"

 _Not like I expect anything other than that._ "Loud and clear." The small animal in my arms gives its input through nasty growl, eyes vexed with the presence of the elder man.

"Now that that's out of the way..." The humorous perverted glint is back. A hand advances to my shoulder, toward the loose collar of my hospital shirt."I would like to take a look at the mark, so please, if you don't mind me doing, allow me to st-"

 _Not only is this guy intelligent, but also fends off perverts for me. I guess Itachi was pretty smart with his choice of animals._ Not allowing the Sannin to finish his words, the furious animal prowling in my hands extends its body upward, and pressed its fangs against the wrinkled skin of his advancing hand. Its claws, that have been long hidden, dig into Jiraiya's digits, in a **very** painful way. "I think the weasel says, "No, absolutely not. Do not even think about touching her." My pet's beady little orbs angrily agree with my inference, flaring it's sharp canine teeth, most of which had sunk into the flesh of its victim.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, okay just make it let go!" Jiraiya pleads and tries to shake the animal off his fingers, which is an utter failure. Feeling slight sympathy for the old man, I hold out my hand for the small dangerous animal, who compiles and releases its iron each. The only remnants of the bite are the light trickle of blood on the afflicted finger and the stain of crimson latched onto the muzzle and bared teeth of the mammal.

"What were you saying, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Ah, uh..." He looks down at the growling threat in my palms, ready for another attack if needed. For his own protection, he places his large scroll between him and the much smaller, but vicious animal."T-to prevents the Cursed Seal from interfering with your abilities too much, I'll p-put a modified version of the seal that I put on Naruto for his Nine-tails power. So, I would like you to show me y-your neck, which you can do entirely on your own." I oblige his request and shift my hanging hospital shirt to expose the crook of my neck. "In a way, this will set a bar for how much chakra you can use before activating your Cursed Seal."

I take a deep breath and wait for my boiling chakra to be weighted down, but nothing came. Instead, my chakra levels spike up, in a feeling of rejection. But it's not my usual chakra, my Hanketsu reserves acted up before I could simmer them down, like an obsidian spark to a fire. Turning back to face the man, I question, "Let me guess, didn't work?"

He shakes his head as a no." There was another force rejecting the seal, my money on your kekkei genkai, Hanketsu right? I've read quite a bit about your clan, which seems to have some of a possible killing machines in a single clan, both males and females have incredible chakra extension. Though as I alway say, no woman is a bad woman, no matter how beast-like she is." Jiraiya creepily chuckles and daydreams of himself, probably thinking about one of his _more successful_ peeping trips.

I gather my legs close to my body, very much so creeped out."So...How do you intend to fix this? I usually only tap into Hanketsu when I need to, but around that time, I would also probably activate the Cursed Seal of Heaven." When the sage only responds with the dazed look of a pervert, I kick him in the shin. "Oi! Are you listening?"

The pain snaps his attention back to place. "Right! I'll have to figure out either another modified version of the Seal or an alternative. It might take some time, so I probably won't have it by next week. For now, just learn your boundaries, when you feel the weight of the Seal at its peak when you are training later this week, that is your breaking point, and don't push any further. Even after Sasuke-kun's transformation four years ago, very few shinobi know how to handle this level of ninjutsu."

 _Welp, not like there are many cases of this so I can't blame the little information on this jutsu._ "So...In other words, it'll be a while until I can use my kekkei genkai without turning into a killing machine?"

"Basically."

"Well, if it keeps the people around me safe..."

"From what I've seen, you are a very capable, and very scary, killing machine." The small animal, nearly asleep, next to me lifts its head for an animalistic glare for the comment. "Ey, ey, easy. You, Mizuki-san, remind me somewhat of Tsunade, being undeniably scary and could easily beat me up, but under good intentions that you take responsibility. She protects Konoha, as you protect those dear to you. The only difference between you two is that Tonton is nowhere near as threatening as your weasel." The old sage states, in a matter of fact way, and picks up his belongings.

I think about the comparison for a bit, and there is no way anyone can deny it. My lips upturn into a smile. _I guess once and awhile he isn't so bad..._ "You never cease to amaze me, Sannin-san."

At the doorway, the old man gives his final remarks for the day."You should really give that pet a name. Maybe something, "free and uninhibited" as I like to say."

"Free and uninhibited...?" _Well, it does pretty much have a mind of its own…_ "How about Furi?"

"Has a nice ring to it. Well, take care, Murakami Mizuki-san." _Click!_ And the portly man is gone.

But the resonating feeling of peace and harmony sticks to the walls, easing any worry that I could possibly have, the work of the _oh-so_ Great Jiraya. My family told me of the deeds the Sannin did for Konoha during the Second Shinobi War, and Naruto is proof of the Toad Sage's great work and dedication for bringing peace. _His chakra... one that I have never seen before._ "For someone with such a nonchalant personality, it's hard to believe that he has such a big legacy..."

* * *

 **TA-DA!**

 **For some reason, it always bugs me when I put wayyyyy too much dialogue, but then I can't find a way, or I don't have the motivation, to change it. Which makes me sound really stupid.**

 **Anyways, a couple things to quickly mention:**

 **One, I have literally one week of school left, so a few more finals and tests and then I will be stress almost stress-free for a couple months!**

 **Two, for vacation, I am going out of country, and I'm not sure if the area I am going to can support this platform. And if it doesn't then I will most likely have to resort to spam writing for a month.**

 **Okay, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO!**

 **So! Turns out the place that I went to could no support this platform like I was worried about, and I was very, very sad. I apologize for not being able to tell you guys since I literally left on my trip the day my school year ended. (Hooray for jet lagginess)**

 **It feels like FOREVER since I last came on here, it feels so weird. Almost like WHAT DO I DOOOOO?**

 **But luckily I was able to spam write a bit so here is an extra long chapter of hopefully non-rambling!**

 **Here is the long awaited Chapta 20!**

* * *

Coupled with Jiraiya's training and observations the first few sessions of my "rehab" are a success, to say the least. The training itself wasn't so bad, the first one or two sessions were just like my entrance exam for Anbu; multiple, multiple rounds of fighting opponents that varied from two to ten. The latest day of training, my body started to show resistance to the Cursed Seal. Around the eighth wave, the mark started to really burn and before I knew it the imprint of black yin and yang marks crawled down my arms and splashed along my chest. Yamato-sensei was there to help suppress the Curse Seal with his Wooden Techniques, but it seems that the elders, specifically Lord Danzo, still want to see the possible breaking point of the Cursed Seal. Lord Danzo wanted to see how I would combat against some of his operatives, starting with Sai, but Lady Tsunade was present to object it, stating that "anymore fighting, there would have been no return for me", or something along the lines of that. Can't completely recall what happened after that, passing out is the most likely thing that happened. Now that there is a recuperation gap between Jiraiya's in hospital sessions and the next call for a rehab appointment, I sit and wait. Wait for something to happen to me since the guards outside my room doubled, allowing people in, but not the room's occupant out. It's just me and my pet. "I wish some people would visit… As entertaining as you are, Furi, you aren't the most social." My fingertips twirl over my Konoha headband, then on to my Anbu Mask. "And frankly, I think I lost my social life."

"I'm telling you she'll like it! Ino said they mean get better soon in flower language!" The knuckleheaded ninja's voice comes booming through the door. _You ask and you shall receive I guess…_

Murmuring after him, Sakura, and maybe Sai? Sakura's nagging is so distinct that it's almost impossible to miss. "She's just back in her room because of her training! Don't make it sound like she's in there long term again."

"I read in a book that bringing fruit is a sign that you wish them well. Chouji-kun gave me a whole basket's worth of fruit." The monotonous boy comments, seemingly content in a way, which is very rare, and very hard to tell.

Sakura steps in first, with a rather exasperated look on her face. "You two are hopeless. Hello, Mizuki-sama!"

"Mizuki-nee! We have gifts!" Bright smile and all, Naruto presents a large bouquet of colorful, blooming lilies and carnations. _Lucky I'm not allergic to flowers._ Silently, the black and white boy sets the woven basket of ripe fruit on the table next to me, but the action does not go unnoticed by Naruto, as he announces it right away. "And Sai-san brought you a bunch of fruit!"

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it. Though, I'm not sure if I can finish all this fruit by the time my hospital stay ends." I laugh a bit and firmly grasp one of the apples for a bite. Furi sniffs the basket and scurries away in distaste, being the carnivore it is, fruits and vegetables are at the bottom of the food list.

"The flowers will wilt if we don't put them in water. I'll go get a vase." Her eyes trail between Naruto and Sai with uncertainty. _I guess they aren't completely "friends" yet._ "Ne, Sai-san, how about you come with me." Silent as he always is, he follows his teammate out the door, leaving a rather obscure looking Naruto with me.

I welcome silence, but around this fool, silences is hard to come by. Yet here is he is, sitting with his head down, hiding his eyes, hands folded in his lap. Behavior I have been warned about. I think yesterday, _yes that sound about right_ , yesterday, a letter was given to me by one of the guards. A letter by the Great Toad Sage himself, warning me and entrusting me with the tempering of Naruto's beast inside, usually his job. Strange of him to do so, he supervises me to prepare me to supervise Naruto. "Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you think Sasuke can be captured?"

 _Here we go._ "..."

"I've been thinking. We get Team 8 together with Team Kakashi, and go out to scout for Itachi and lure out Sasuke. With their tracking abilities, we could have a greater chance of finding both of them, especially since the Akatsuki are after me..."

His words, I didn't really need to pay attention to, because his face read,"Ready to give up everything". _It's good he has the motivation and the determination to do something like this, but..._ "There are a few holes in your plan. One, you know good and well that Sasuke isn't that easy to lure out even with Itachi on your side as bait. Two, like you said, the Akatsuki are after you, other members besides Itachi might come after you. Three, there's is no doubt that you and Sasuke are meant to be rivals, but... everyone else, I am not so sure about." Beast against beast, the crave of the Cursed Seal of Heaven against the will of the Nine-tailed fox. From their past fights, neither of them have won and each have come to a deadly draw. After their last encounter, Naruto has been training, trying to close the gap in power between him and his rival. But risking the lives of others, that is undertermined.

"I see..." Disappointment, frustration, and anger, are all more than an understatement as a streak runs across his face. Shake, then hide, hide everything under the mask that everyone is used to seeing. "Hahahaha! It was just a silly thought!"

"Naruto-kun… I know-"

He cuts me off. "Mizuki-nee, it's fine! I don't want to bug you with my problems, you already have your hands full, recovering from your chakra and stuff!"

 _You have no idea...No one, besides the officials, really knows about my connections with the Uchiha clan, even less know that I keep in contact, or at least try to, with Itachi._ My legs slip out of my hospital bed. Shivers run down my spine from the cold, but I shake them off, pattering my way to clear an opening in the spacious room. "You know, what? It's just my personal opinion, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckle-headed miracle maker. You can probably make it happen with a little more training. You enhanced your Rasengan with the help of Kakashi-sensei and Yamato- sensei right? Let me see it." Without hesitation, the boy's hands busy themselves by a claw like actions, the signature to a jutsu I am not quite familiar with. The air around the room changed, thinner, and circled faster around the palms of the user. I am impressed by the power of the growing blue orb in Naruto's hands, spinning with the gusto of the moving air around it. Just as I am about to compliment his work, my throat closes, choking the air from coming in or going out. My heart stops for a moment then turns slow. Burning. My neck. Shoulders. Everything. _Not again...I thought this would only happen when I am overworking myself…_ The sleeping monster inside of me peers its greedy interest at the potent chakra just inches away from its grasp. Sensing danger, Furi distances itself away from me, growling at the inching predator and scurries out the window. My hands claw my clothes, my muscles tense, anything slow to evidence of my transformation.

All sound, except the pounding of my heart, is disrupted, altered like it was underwater. "Ta-da! What'cha think?" My sight blurs the proud face of the ninja.

I force everything to put on a smile, and keep the beast from feasting on a sample of Naruto's power. "L-looks great! Strong and stable, if you keep up the training, I'm sure you do-" The little air passing through gave out, and my body revolted into a fit of coughs. _I can't hold it that much longer. I need to get out of here._

My monster's blue swirling bait is gone, but it is still unsettled. Naruto's feet clatter against the ground as he hurries to helps me back to my bed."Mizuki-nee!?" His tone wavers between worried and suspicious. "Are you alright? You're so pale, I'll get a nurse."

 _No, no, no!_ I wheeze a weak breath. At this point, I think a twenty-year smoker breathes better than me. "No need, I'm probably just weak from chakra, some rest would do me well," I lie.

"Oh, of course! I'll tell Sakura-chan and Sai-san to give the vase to the nurses. Get better soon!" Step by step, I count how many it takes until I am clear. Seven. Eight. Nine. Te- _Click!_

The moment that door closes, I snatch my belongings and jump out the open window, traveling as fast as I can over rooftops and buildings. Below me, everyone is taking their normal routine, living their lives normally. I envy them. I'll never be like them, never normal. "Papa, come on! Let's go play!" _Never was._

Mask properly slung over my face, my fingers fly to tie my headband and my weapon pouch on my belt. I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline or the Cursed Seal, but within seconds of nearing the walls of Konoha, my senses were ready to plow through the small group of guards at the post. Kick one in the head, the other in the solar plexus, and finish the last one with a swing of his own sword's hilt. The monster inside me grins. _I'm not giving in. I am not._ Taking the extra measure to make sure they are knocked out, I take the blade and bolt out of the security post. _Why do I always end up taking other people's swords?_ My feet trample the untouched grass of the outside forest of the village, wanting to go far, far away. _And with this, I am basically counted as a rouge ninja. All to contain this stupid Curse Mark..._ "Ack!" My nails dig into my shoulder, releasing the hold I had on myself. The black marks flood my skin, feeding on any expelling chakra I unwillingly offer. Further, I need to get further. _I don't have any time to explain this to my family...I'm sorry Mother, Father..._ "I will be back Konoha, I promise."

* * *

 **Bam! I AM BACK AND I'M STAYIN!**

 **I'm soooo happy to be back, I think writing and posting chapters every week have basically become routine now.**

 **I'm still getting used to the idea that I don't have school for another two months or so, but the first month of vacation has been okay.**

 **I visited my grandparents, went sightseeing, oh and I threw up, and when I got back from my trip I had to have an operation on my face! Fun times.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm getting back into the groove of things.**

 **Okay, I will see you in the next chapta!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody!**

 **Sorry about the kinda late update, was out with some friends. One of which was a friend I have not seen in person for a while since she lives in New York. (Come back and stay with us forever! *tears*)**

 **Its very sad to have a friend that lives across the country, very hard to keep in touch too.**

 **Anyways, I tried a new style today and if you get lost in the writing I am terribly sorry.**

 **I give to you, chapta 21!**

* * *

"You tried to control me."

"Stop."

"You tried to hide me."

"It was for the good of everyone."

"Haven't you learned anything? I can not be contained."

"I'm stronger than you."

"Imbecile. You aren't even half as strong as you used to be. All the words that the people in the village said, they are lies. Such pitiful thoughts, that I could be trained, like an animal. You need me."

"Get out of my head!"

"I can't, I'm a part of you. Forever."

Remnants of rock, gravel, and dust scatter in the air, staining the fresh air of the cliffside. My unruly rage takes another boulder as its victim, smashing it with one of the hideously extensive bone dry wings that have been gifted to me. The devilish aura around my form just brings destruction. Destruction. Even more destruction. There needs to be more. Anything to affect this burning hell fire inside of me, but it will never extinguish. "Hah…hah...Someone...help me..." My conscious mutters on as my sanity begins to rip apart.

"Stop fighting me. You want to give in, I can feel it."

How long has it been since I came here? I lost track after five. My clothes are ripped, the fishnet dressed over my back has several holes torn for the abnormal growth of my body. Bones as sharp as the finest swords jut out of my elbows, ready to pierce anything that escaped my vicious claws. Hair and skin turned gray, and the outline of the black cross across the bridge of my nose is just faintly in my line of vision. What a monster I have become. "But after all this, what good would giving up do me? You are no-" Far away, twenty yards away. Something coming, slowly, with weapons."Damn it. I don't have time for that now." With my precision concentrated tenfold, my hands launch a kunai from my arsenal, aiming for the approaching threat's heart. It is caught. Subject picked up speed, faster. Five yards in front of me.

"Isn't this a surprise." A male, chakra levels are strong. "So this is what Orochimaru was planning to do with you."

"Sasuke, leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." I grumble without even looking at him.

The air changes, a sword is drawn and ready. "I am not here on friendly terms. If I wanted to fight you, then I had to find you." High pitched shrieks accompany the blinding sparks running up his katana. "Fighting you this way might be even better." Knowing that I wouldn't oblige to his request, his steps quicken and within a split second, Sasuke's blade thrusts toward my back.

It lodges between my wings, stuck. Excited, the monster inside me savors the chakra infused blade, growing stronger and stronger, and willingly takes more, tapping into his own chakra reserves. The humanity of this body is only held by a string. I resist sucking anymore chakra and toss Sasuke away, pushing him back to a nearby boulder. _That...No, if this continues I might take all of his chakra._ "Just...go away. I'm not myself." Steadily, I inch over the cliff's edge and peer below. A creek. _I could try and get away…_ "Sasuke, you don't want to do this."

He takes my warning with a grain of salt and grins slightly. "Hm, Orochimaru really did go the extra mile for you, didn't he? Too bad he is no longer here to admire his work." Sword once again charged with an attack, strike my front. Out of defensive instinct, my wings curl around and encase me like a shell, catching the blade centimeters in front of my face. "How does it feel to have power? Nothing compared to what those Konoha fools could give. I bet they tried to suppress your Seal like they did with me." I finally look him in the eyes, Sharingan is activated.

 _There's no stopping him, is there?_ A single clawed nail runs over the protruding segment, bringing a screech that anyone, but me at the moment, would find horrifying."Why do you want to do this so badly? Why me out of all people, I thought you were only after Itachi."

"If I can win against you, I can surely get my revenge against Itachi."

 _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ Barely connecting with my moral self, the monster's intuitions start to take over. "I'll end up killing you," I say with a slight smile.

"If you can." With a push, the traction of my boots gives out. My body is sent over the edge of the cliff and I am no longer in control of my actions, everything is black.

" **Why not kill him?"**

"Not you again, just leave me alone!"

"You know how **powerful** he can be, all because he accepted his **fate**. Why don't you?"

"I don't need it."

"Oh but you do, you **lost** everything, your family, friends, **strength**. Remember the lake? How **free** and **liberated** , you were, don't you **wish** for that again? I can give that to you."

"I don't want that."

"Come now child. Let us **end this war** , just accept this new gift of yours. Stop denying **your fate**. Never accept this, and you will never use **Hanketsu**. You will never see **Itachi**. You will never **live.** "

"Shut up! If I give in, I will just become a monster like you. I won't...I won't!"

"But if I am a monster, then you already are. After all, I am a **part of you. Let me show you, what you can do.** "

My vision turns into a glimpse of my body in monster autopilot mode. Blow for blow, my own sword meets Sasuke's. Stuck in a parry, the unfamiliar aura throws him back to the cliff side, leaving a crater from the impact. Dry blood caked onto his lips, bloody cuts and scratches scattered on his body, most prominently on his abdomen where crimson leaks on to the off-white zip up shirt. "This is the Mizuki Murakami I was looking for! Did you finally accept yourself?"

My own body has a few scratches, not too many compared to my opponent. Like a puppet being controlled, my hands weave signs that I feel I have long forgotten. "Solar wind style: Lightening Tornado Jutsu!" From each palm, two vortexes of lightning twirl into one, accelerating faster and bigger than I have ever seen. Sasuke barely escapes the threat, but no time for breaks, my wings flutter, pushing me up to his level for another attempt at bloodshed. He attempts a Chidori to my rib cage, but claws wrap around his throat. Just a little squeeze, the sharp talons would dig into his pale skin, piercing through his red flesh and veins until it reached the bone, or until all that was left was a head. I felt it. That's what it wanted to do. On a simple order of "yes", I would sell my soul. _No...Please no!_

Two voices at once. "What are you **waiting for? Finish** it!"

" **See? You are capable of so many things if you just accept yourself."**

"This is not me! I am not as low as you." _There is no way out of this. While the world is on the threat of a war, I am too busy fighting my own against myself. If I kill him, I'll just stay in this monstrous stage, and never will be able to go back to normal. I'll have to eventually give in..._ "If you want me so badly, I'll make a deal with you."

" **And what would that be?** "

"In the future, I feel there might be a fight where I will have to give my all in. A time when everything is on the line. I'll let you take over then, take my chakra, take my sanity, take all of me if you wish. Just...just let me be until then."

" **Why should I wait, when you could break any moment now?"**

"What difference does it make? Take me now, take me later, your objective is completed no matter when you take me. I...I have unfinished business that I want to tend to before I lose it."

Out of the black, as if it were a curtain, it reveals itself. It was indeed me, almost a complete mirror image. Almost. My hands were bright red, dripping with blood that wasn't mine, and held such eviscerated guts and gore anyone would have revolted. _Splat, Splat_ it went as the figure approached me in the dull spotlight. Instead of my normal Anbu mask, there are wider eye cut outs, a crooked smile, and blood stains painted on as if it were art. " **I look forward to the day when you can look like me.** "

A deep breath, and I feel the Curse Mark recede its powers, inch by inch giving me back my rightful control. Never in my years as a ninja have I killed anyone without reason. And I do not want to break that streak now. My hand quivers, but I am able to drop down to ground level and release the choke hold I unwillingly had. "I'm not killing you, I have no reason to." After every black splatter tucks its way into its root, my chakra levels are depleted. Reluctantly, I tap into the first stage of Hanketsu, ignoring the dull pain and letting the controlled power seep into me. Bringing some chakra to my hands, I wade over the seeping cut on Sasuke's body with a greenish aura. A few moments of silence and I step back a distance."You wanted a fight? Then let's go. Properly."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Hope I didn't lose you in that big mess**

 **Okay first of all, for a heads up: the end is near. (I forgot where that is from...) Depending on my schedule there will only be a couple chapters left, but Pokemon Go has become my guilty pleasure so who knows how that will go.**

 **Also, I just realized this series as a whole has over thirty chapters (I think) and still has no cover art. That being said I will attempt to use my very minimal, to the point of non-existent, artistic skills to create something. Hopefully, I won't OCD myself to death when making it.**

 **Okay, that's I have for you today and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi**

 **Okay first of all, sorry if the content of this chapter is weird, I've been feeling a bit weird this week**

 **It feels like I can't stop thinking about everything and I'm always loosing track of my train of thought. On top of that mess is a bunch of random mood swings and it's just not pretty. I'm pretty sure I'm the only with this sort of problem...yeah, I'm probably insane**

 **I think it's just from being inside too much, I really need to get out more.**

 **Anyways, here's chapta 22!**

* * *

Swords back in hand, we set an eight feet distance between us. "One..." _This guy...I have no words to explain how stubborn he's being. Coming all this way, fighting me...I'm even more insane for obliging._ "Two..." _I'm already in the first stage of Hanketsu, so chakra is at a caution. I'll have to "play" along with this until he decides to stop, even if it means going to last stage of Hanketsu._ "Three!" Heels lift and fly forward, hands fly with blades, aiming to mince flesh to pieces. The contact skids me back and leaves my blade steaming from the electricity running up its opponent. Out of the dust, Sasuke comes from above, cold stone eyes glaring down at me in almost disappointment. Time around me slows as I tamper into a memory four years ago, Anbu exams, arena. Heels swivel, chakra coursing through my hands into my sword, I push forward, unable to avoid a scratch to the cheek, but fast enough to find an opening. For the first time in a while, I relive a "Dance of Silent Death." My body twists and contorts to the moves of the kenjutsu, brazing the surface of whatever it comes in contact, be it skin, cloth, or blade. I jump away from after one final slash, watching the waves of air react with each dice I made. _I guess practicing Backlash Wave did come in handy._ Sasuke's body stiffens against the resistance of air, choking in a silence. His presence is gone.

"You'll have to try harder, Mizuki." His voice hangs in the air and in a poof of smoke, a log appears takes the place of the stiffened figure. _I fell for the oldest trick in the book._ I read the change of air, looking for the displaced threat. _There!_ A quick side step reveals the blade aimed to my kidney, just brazing my already torn clothes. Using the opening, I immobilize his wrist and judo flip him over my shoulder, with some difficulty. Now on the ground, I prevent him from escaping by straddling his waist and locking his hands, pressing all my weight onto him.

"How far do you... plan on taking this?" I say in between breaths.

"As far as I need to." _Then this is far from over._

My left arm charges blue, into a "Claw of Raijin" and descends. Before my jutsu makes contact, a beam of light comes straight at me, before I react, pierces straight through me, my shoulder, just a little ways over my heart. Blood drips onto his bare chest. _Should have known better, he doesn't need to use signs that often to use a jutsu._ In pain, I push to close the four inches gap, digging into pale flesh, almost mirroring the wound he inflicted on me. Payback. "Aren't you full of surprises." Warmth creeps up to the gaping circular wound as the blue stream of electricity dies out, letting more blood fall. The moment my grip slacks, the table is turned as Sasuke swiftly punches me in the stomach, making me cough the blood I was holding back.

He comes close to my ear."You know if Itachi saw us right now, he'd be very mad."

"Like I said before... you know nothing." My joints creak when I fight him off and put some distance between us. Hanketsu, or rather, my body is getting tired, after dealing with the Curse Mark, my stamina might not last as long as I thought it would. I'm not healing as fast as I should, I'm losing feeling in my left arm from blood loss, and if anything my chakra will run out if I'm not careful. He shows no mercy, showering me in a barrage of deadly lighting sebon. _I'm a sitting duck here._ My lone right hand works quickly to form a few hands signs, something I am not used to. In a quickened voice, I yell, "Wind Jutsu: Multilayered Gale!"Just in time, a stacked wall of air stops the majority from passing through, letting the first few pass through as spray over my body. _I'll die of blood loss unless I stop and let my body rest. But then I could always go into… Just need to buy some time._

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? Figuring out how you will die in my hands?"

 _This might not fool him but it's worth a shot._ My hands slip into my weapon pouch and pull out a lone smoke bomb. Once it ignites, I leave a shadow clone in my spot while I run off far into the forest. I hide behind a large tree trunk, breathing hard for my overworking heart. No time to waste. _I haven't gone this far in a while, last time did not end very well…_ In the darkest depths of my mind, I focus on the feeble fire illuminating the dark, almost extending out a hand to stroke. It burns, but it grows bigger. Dark evil hands try to pry me away from it, obstructing the peace. Everything slips, life or death, if that flame is tainted, so is my heart. _No!_ My arms cradle it, shielding it from the impurities, letting it torturously grow. No pain, no game. _...Stage two of Hanketsu complete._ Back into reality, my body glows, the light heals the gaping wounds . My chakra reserves are replenished with a substitute to my normal chakra. _And I didn't die, perfect._

The sound of crunching leaves is followed by the presence of navy blue sandals in front of me. "Found you..." His dead eyes are slightly amused. The day's light glimmer catches on the curve of Sasuke's sword, emphasizing its potential to cleanly slice off my head. "So this is your kekkei genkai in full force..."

"You don't want to see "full force"." I push his sword away with my hand, sweep him down with a low kick to the shin. Feet crush against the tree bark as I jump through the treetops, high in the sky, with the help of the air at my will. Sword back in hand, the elements conform to my will. "Solar Wind Style: Volt Current!" A single zephyr is produced from my blade's tip, racing into the woods, and bouncing off surfaces at an ever increasing speed, and each time releasing a burst of crackles. _That didn't get him…_ Out of the forest canopy, three massive fireballs consecutively come at, charing anything as fuel. Just nearly escaping the blaze via floating, my opponent joins me in the sky, unscathed from the jutsu I had put earlier. Blow after blow, our swords meet again with much force sparks flutter to the pebbled grown below. _How has he not used any genjutsu or activated his Curse Mark yet? What is he up to?_ "What no Sharingan or Curse Mark? You're making me feel like I'm trying too hard!"

"Hn..." Something pierces me in my leg. At first, I may have slipped and one of the clashing weapons may have scraped me. A simple wound, Hanketsu can heal it, keep fighting. If only it were that simple. Slithering out of his sleeve, a purple scaly body latches on to my calf, sinking its fangs into my skin, yellow beady eyes staring at me with pride. "This is dragging on far too long."

Snakes are always a bad thing, especially ones of the purple kind. It falls limp after I cut it's head off, but it's toxins courses through me. _Not good._ The tickle of numbness blooms in my leg and begins its course to conquer the rest of my body. I grimace and playfully smirk at him, "Now that not very fair." I can feel Hanketsu fight against the venom, trying to keep me awake and alive. My eyelids hang heavy with exhaustion, Hanketsu is running out. I mutter to myself, "I guess my plan backfired..."

Trying to "finish" the fight that he started, Sasuke advances, proceeding to kick, punch and slash knowing that all I can do is just defend. "Any last words?"

I pick them carefully. "...You've grown strong, Sasuke-kun. Or I've grown weak."

The pressure of a final Chidori against the weak aura shield of mine is amplified as the air gives away, leaving no choice but to fall. _Let's see, I crash into the ground, I break my skull, back and probably every other bone in my body, and , on top of dying._ Vision barely able to look over the side, the ground is in close distance. _I am not dying here. I still have business to take care of._ Up to my torso, I can't feel anything, the anesthetic is starting to win. Before my back touches the ground, hands grab onto white cloth, twist, and the view of the ground clear as day.

Dust and dirt pick up in the air around the crater from the mass amount of force of the fall. Snakes disappear in a cloud of smoke. Hanketsu recedes, leaving my body steaming with burns and gashes of the like, anything that it could not handle. Chidori dies out, and the body below me falls limp, chest still rising and falling fast. I pass out from not the blood loss, but from the exhaustion of everything. Lifting-

* * *

 **Bam!**

 **Okay, so that ending is deliberate, I did not forget to finish it or forget the rest of the writing or anything. I am not making that mistake twice.**

 **But if I do have any spelling or grammar mistakes, that's probably from where this writing comes from. I write it on Google Docs and after you pass a certain number of pages things start to slow down and let's just say this story is 111 pages and counting.(So. SLOWWWWW) So yeah, probably should move it on to a new doc, but laziness.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	23. Chapter 23

**'Ello!**

 **Apologies for the delay, I had quite a bit going on. Biggest event being I went to Kcon on Saturday with Cotic, which was absolutely AMAZING. Got a huge poster from it too, but for some strange reason before and after I get out of bed I just have the urge to marvel at it for a while...yeah I'm strange, but that's not a surprise.**

 **Anyways, here is chapta twenty-three! (Rather somber)**

* * *

After everything as of late, one would think that just ending everything would be such an appealing option, yet I rise once again after resting for-who knows how long. And the first thing that I see when I open my eyes, an _oh_ so familiar red head glasses girl and a rather sharky tooth boy. Not sure if I should have thanked every force of nature for being healed, but I settle for a repulsed feeling at the- as some would put it- eyesore. I would have frowned at the sight of the annoying- _yet amusing-_ duo, but my mouth tasted of charcoal and my jaw felt as if someone had pulverized it.

"Ah, long time no see, Mizuki-chan! We fixed ya right up!" Suigetsu pokes me still sore body with a single finger as if taunting for a reaction of retaliation. "I have to say, I'm shocked that Sasuke-kun brought you in, especially in such a beat up state. That witch made- " As if on the cue of the word _witch_ his face splashes into a dripping mess from the incoming fist.

"Who's a witch?!" And bickering ensues, completely ignoring me. And further ignore my movements out of the makeshift cot that, as I have just found out, is in a small gloomy room, with the sun's rays peeking out of the opening sliding door. My rather torn clothes and weapon pouch were left untouched. A slippery wet hand catches my wrist, stopping me from silently getting my sword from its resting position on the wall.

In a garbled voice, Suigetsu questions me. "And _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving."

A pale hand snatches the sheathed sword out of my reach, then hugged closely to lavender cloth."Oh, no, no, no. Sasuke-kun said you are not allowed to leave this hut until he comes back."

"Where did he go?" I slather my voice in an annoyed tone that I know would even make swordsmen like Suigetsu quaver. And with people like Karin, taken back with fear, at least.

"H-he didn't say...He didn't want you to going after him, saying something like-

"Oi, Karin, can it! He'd kill us if we told her!"

I direct my attention to, in my opinion, the only threat in the room. With a spark of electricity, I warn him in the lightest way possible, "You can let my wrist go now". To that he obliges and solidifies the way to the sliding door, spreading his arms and legs in a matter of a guard. With a considerable distance away from the both of us, I take brisk steps towards Karin, fast enough to draw the sword from its cover and press its sharpness to the soft flesh of her throat. The fact that Suigetsu won't come to his comrade's aid in the threat of danger is slightly questionable. "I don't have time for this. I'll ask again: Where. Did. He. Go."

"...He went North, he said that he didn't want you to see him end it, his revenge, or something like that."

"I see..." _Damn it all, then I guess he's the winner huh… Well if he thinks he can keep me here while he goes off, then he is so wrong._ I release the death hold I had on the red head and coldly take back my sheath. I confront the swordsmen. "Move."

"Do you think I am just going to let you waltz out of here now that you know where he went? Unlike Karin over there, I'm not scared of you, Mizuki-chan. I don't care what you're reasoning is, and since I want to keep my head on my neck, you are not taking a step out of here." He grins confidently and rests his hand overhead on the hilt of the large sword, Kubikiribōchō.

"So you took it...The seal that I put four years ago..." _Well, that was four years ago when things were much less complicated..._ My head pounds with anger and a painful ache, saying that I am not in the mood for a fight is an understatement. "Let me break it down for you." Scathing away the fish next lining around my neck, I show him the wretched Curse Seal of Heaven. "I sold my remaining life to this thing, so I can speak to the man Sasuke is after. And since he plans to have his revenge, that man is going to end up dead. If he dies before I can speak to him, that means I just gave away my life for nothing. I am not just going to sit here and be told what to do. Now if you _really_ want to keep your head I suggest you get out of my way before I lose my temper." Electricity licks the ends of my fingertips with such intensity to rooms starts to heat up, with in seconds anything flammable will go up in flames. "...And you don't want to see me lose my temper."

"Sorry, Mizuki-chan!" With a hefty swing, his massive butcher knife of a sword came at me from above, fast. _Well then..._ "Sasuke said to not lay a hand on you, but I think he'll forgive me if I got you to stay."

After escaping the blow, my options of escape are limited. Not the front door, the windows are too small, which leaves the last option of the roof. _Thank you, who ever architect that designed this hut._ As an aesthetic feature, a square of the ceiling has been covered in a paper thin sky light, painted in detail with what is now faded paint. _Alright then, up we go._ Timing it perfectly, I wait for when the blade comes from the side, only to dodge it with a jump. Using the extra lift, I slip a kunai and bore a hole in the paper thin covering, big enough for me, but small enough to make it near impossible for the others to come after me. _Sasuke will keep them alive..._ "Sorry, yourself..." _...probably._ I head North and keep my senses up, taking in any evidence of the cold strong chakra from both Uchiha brothers. _I'm coming for you._

Let's see, chakra trail, check. Two brothers, check. Evidence of fighting, check. Someone dead, thankfully no, but in time, someone would be lying on the floor dripping blood onto the rocky floor. Ten, maybe twelve feet below me, the two are finally battling out their long awaited meeting. One would be stupid to intervene, and would be an automatic death wish. And yet I have the urge to jump out of the safety of the rock I am hiding behind and push the two apart, yell at them to stop. But I can't. **No matter what he decides in the future, don't interfere.** I remember every word of that conversation the night of the massacre. How much blood there was, the tears, the heartbreak. I flinch. Not at the voices below me, but the soft fur of an animal. "...Furi...you little troublemaker..." Seeing a familiar friend eases the tension, and lifts the edges of my lips into a small smile. _I can't delay this any longer._ Finally, I peer over the edge of the rock, scanning the cave's rocky bottom. As if a magnet, my vision is attracted against its will to the dark eyes of the elder brother. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Everything around me becomes the deep onyx I longed to look at. No rocks, no cave, no fighting. Just me.

"Why did you come here?" And Itachi. His figure steps into color, so close to me.

"...I wanted to see you...one last time." I ball my palms in a fist, and my eyes trail down to the abyss below. Each breath builds a lump in my throat, closing tighter and tighter. "This time...is the last time, after all." Tears well up in the corner of my eyes, the end is truly near.

"I'm afraid so..." I know none of this is real, a genjutsu or trick of some sort, but his hand radiates warmth as it comes across my cheek, wiping away the tears that have strayed. He further comforts me, hugging me close.

I bury my head in his cloak. "I knew this would come eventually, and I thought I could handle it, I really did. With the secret visits and such, I thought I would be satisfied. But…I didn't want it to end like this, with so many holes. There was so much I wanted to say to you, so much that I don't even know where to start." I raise my head and finally look into his eyes. "...I wanted to tell you how much I cared about you, throughout the years."

"You didn't have to say it, I already knew. I cared about you as much as you cared about me, but I couldn't express it. I should have said something...but my duty for my brother..."

"No, I understand. It's just if I could go back... If I could just go back in time, and relive it all. All the times when we laughed together, when we played games with Sasuke, when we lived life without a care of the consequences. When this dangerous game didn't exist."

Itachi leans down and presses a soft kiss on my lips. That light, tingling feeling that bloomed on my lips travels all around my body, this last grasp I had on him. So much feeling into such a small action, too much for words. Feels so real, so genuine, it couldn't be in my head. I want to hold on to it just a little bit more, just a second, but my body wouldn't move, I couldn't. He lets go, hands running through my hair, just trailing on my cheek. The same feeling presses on my forehead. "Forgive me, Mizuki... **It ends with this**."

Everything shatters away, Itachi is replaced with the color of the world. Alone, cold, dead. Slowly I look back down, only to discover, Itachi's last smile. He is gone.

It was real.

* * *

 **Bam!**

 **Not exactly the way I wanted it but still I'm pretty proud of the end of this chapter, even if I made Itachi a little OOC.**

 **I have also been working on the story art for both CotM pre-Shippuden and Shippuden, and so far I have just started coloring the pre-Shippuden art. I should finish the pre-Shippuden in a day or two so be on the look out of that.**

 **Oh and please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter and how I could have made it better since I'm a bit new on these sorts of situations.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

 **The update is late for a second time in a row! I am really awesome! No sarcasm what so ever!**

 **In other news, I just came back from my cousin's wedding and I had no idea she was even dating so, yeah BIG shock.**

 **Also just watched Suicide Squad, all I can say is...interesting, but still good**

 **Anyways! Here is chapta 24!**

* * *

"See you on the other side..." Instead of rubbing the sting in my neck, my fingertips wipe away the annoying tears that I allowed to slip. No time to cry a river, I had done what I came here for, no need to stay any longer. My back turned on the chasm below, turned on the now only living Uchiha in the world. Who I could hear quietly crying his own tears of truth in the dead silent air of the rocky desert. _I never did truly know the reason why Itachi did what he did...But at this point, I have no point in knowing._ I quickly scoop up Furi in my hands and begin the long journey back home, with all of my personal business taken care of, only time will tell when I have to go. "Goodbye, Sasuke. It may be the last time."

After running through the remaining of the plateau, jumping from branch to branch of the forest, and now resulting to walking, or dragging my own feet, the home stretch of the way, the only thing that was nugging me to go on is the thought of a nice shower. New change of clothes. Hugging my parents for the first time in so many months. The thought of home. For once the gates were empty, no guards for pointless questions and the strict greeting that I constantly reprimand against. _Why...why is it so quiet?_ The usually bustling halls of handmaids with the chores, or the chatter of the elders, discussing political matters, were all gone. I used to roam these halls, stomping my bare feet against the cool hard floor in the heat of the summer. Leaving my shoes at the foyer, I hunt down the feint bickering of two individuals in the last room, my father's study.

"Please, Hiro, calm down."

"Months, Kazuya! Mizuki has not come home for months! Last we heard of her was when she was in the hospital from that damned Anbu mission! Even with the village in calamity and rubble, they refuse to tell where she is! How do you expect me to be calm!?"

"Pacing in your office and yelling at the attendant is not going to find her. We've been over this, with her rank and the current state of Konoha, the officials have bigger matters to take care of, and her status is always a very...conservative subject. Please, you need to calm down. I fear your health. I worry for her as well, but you… you are going to the point of insanity."

 _Slam_ against a wall. "I am telling you, they are hiding something from us! I am not going to sit here and while my daughter could be dead! She is-"

 _Glad to know you cared…_ Slowly I opened the paper lined door, leaning against the wooden frame as support for my legs, muttering in a low, tired voice, "Mother...Father...I'm home."

When my voice fell on their ears, they froze in place, mouths agape, eyes wide. Both of them have that look, that look of the emotions of happiness and relief. The way their eyes lit up made them seem ten years younger, the weight lifted off their shoulders. My limp tied body is pulled forward. Warm hands against my head and back, the fresh feeling of my father's large, firm hands holding me like when I was young. "Mizuki!" _Very out of character._

The bone crushing hug is broke only for my mother to take his place. She cups my face, dusting away the dirt clinging to my face, and tracing the heavy circles under my eyes. "Child, what on earth happened to you? Where did you go? I can't even begin to tell you how worried we were." Tears were brimming in her eyes, my father fought his down. _I made them cry…_

"I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry." _I need to tell them everything, they'll be heartbroken, but it's the truth. Their daughter goes missing, is found then goes missing again, only to come back home with her fate sealed with the signature of death._ "It's a long... _long_ story. I have something to tell you, and I know you will not be happy..."

"None of that now, please go clean yourself up, and get some rest. You look horrible. I will alert the Leaf village about your return. For months they-"

"Mother, I'll do it myself. I have something to discuss with the Lady Hokage." My legs give out in a stumble. "A-after I get some rest." I make it to my bathroom, the exact way I left it the day I left. In the large mirror, I examine the full scale of the souvenirs I have brought home from my 'little' venture out. The wounds that were left to the treatment of Sasuke's team were rough to the touch, too deep to not leave scars in their place. The dirt and grime stuck to me like it is my new skin, I almost had forgotten what it felt like to be clean. Furi slipped out of the mound of clothes I had left on the counter and pattered its way to my bed, settling in a peaceful slumber. _You too, huh?_ Almost immediately when I hit my futon, my eyelids fell heavy. To finally sleep in the short period of tranquility.

After I had woken, the sky turned from its auburn state to a calming azure tone, one that I will value. Prepared at my dresser, a fresh set of clothes, a highly appealing alternative compared to my ripped-beyond-repair set. It feels weird to have my headband on, after such a long time. The liveliness of this house trickles back in as I spot a few attendants running around with chores waiting to be done. Both my parents were present in their usual places in the dining room, though, the normal atmosphere is unnaturally lightened by the slight smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths. "Good Morning." I sit in my usual spot, satisfying my starving stomach with the food presented in front of me. _Might as well start the day off with the news. Better late than never, anyways._ I knew better than to dampen their rare airy attitudes this morning, but I explained my situation between bites, putting it as delicately as I could. Everything from the Anbu Mission to the take over that I had outside of the village. But judging from their silence I don't think they were taking it as well as I hoped. "...and so my Curse Seal will take over in the near future...I don't expect you to be on board with how this is going to go, but this is the decision I made, and the decision I would like to stick with."

Out of habit, my mother grasps my hand and gently rubbed my palm, as she always does when something is wrong in the household."Why didn't you tell us? I know we couldn't have done much, but for us to be in the dark for so long..."

I didn't respond. All I could do was smile. After excusing myself from the table, I set off to inform the Hokage. The gate of Konoha were kissing the morning sky when I came close, a sight I have truly missed. Beyond the gates seemed empty, little centuries and the clutter of wood and cement. _Father said something about Konoha being in rubble…But this is a little more than rubble._ The guards take note of my headband and let me through, showing the destruction that I missed. Instead of sloping roofs and buildings and elaborate bridges and tunnels, Konoha is, for the most part, a crater. "What on earth happened..." The word that would fit this scene the best would probably be desolate, with the accent of hopefulness. Everyone is happy, working together to rebuild their home to the greatness that it once was. The name of "Naruto" came up often as I walked past clusters of chatter. Following up the name was praise, and a sense of honor, unlike the negative comments that often haunted Naruto. _What did that knuckle-headed ninja do this time?_ Even more of a reason to talk to Lady Tsunade.

Of the few remaining buildings that were lucky enough to go untouched, the Hokage's office was on the borderline. Though intact, the anyone would have agreed that repairs were called for. Things could finally go back to normal, at least for a short time. Anything to take a break from all this madness. I take a deep breath and raise my fist. _Knock, knock._

"Come in." The door gives away the same squeak, but the interior seemed cold, not right. Sitting at the chair of authority was not the Hokage. Inside the poker face mask, I put on, I secretly scowled in disgust at the sense curling chakra radiating off of the crippled man. He is not supposed to be here. "So you're back...Murakami Mizuki. Care to explain yourself of your absence?."

"Lord Danzo."To my distaste I bow, even if he is of a higher status, it is too unsettling to stay in the same room as him for too long. "Where is the Hokage?"

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **Mizuki back in action in the village! And I just realized, I didn't give the mom a name until now, I gave the dad one back in the prologue, but the mom I was kinda like, "nah, she's not that important, doesn't need a name!"**

 **Sorry, this chapter was a little short, I rambled and messed up a bit with the actual plot line and so this was created as an end result.**

 **Makes me want to tear up a little since the end is very near. (BUT I WILL NOT CRY!)**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello!**

 **Woohoo! I am slightly early this time! Making a comeback baby!**

 **I think I might be able to finish this story before school starts...which makes me sad because that means there are only two more weeks of summer(Nooooo stay with me! I need another week!)**

 **Little rambly but here's chapta 25!**

* * *

He tilts the red Hokage's hat up a bit, to look me in the face."While you were out on your little, 'side mission' the village was under attack by the Akatsuki. As you saw on your way here, their attack left quite an impact. Naruto Uzumaki managed to push them back, though Lady Tsunade overworked herself to protect the villagers and fell in a comatose state. I have been picked as the Sixth Hokage Candidate in her absence." Though obscure, I could hear a long-awaited triumph lick the end of his explanation. A weird satisfaction. "Now that you are informed, would you explain your unscheduled leave from the village."

I eye the multiple rounds of white bandage, whatever is under there, I have felt it before. So recent and yet so far, my memory is fuzzy. _What could he be hiding..._ "..."

"It was not a question, Mizuki-san." Outside the door, two pairs of feet stand ready for the protection of the man in front of me.

"...As you are aware of, my Cursed Seal of Heaven is a mutation as a result of Orochimaru's testing and was deemed dormant by the hospital. Sometime after receiving news of that, it activated in my hospital room and I could not control myself, so I removed myself from the vicinity for the safety of the village and its citizens. There, I trained conscience to fight the Seal for control. I did not come back until I had total control over myself and would not be a threat to those around me." Of course, I leave out pretty much half of the story. After the last exchange we had, this man has a bad history with the Uchihas.

"Is that all?"

Screw the truth. "Yes, sir."

He steps out of his chair and slowly turns to the window. "This village...I will do anything to protect it. Many ninja have sacrificed themselves for the growth of this grand tree. Sarutobi Asuma. The Toad Sage, Jiraiya." His reflection stares at me, watching me silently react to the death of two of the most respected ninjas in the village. I had not been here to attend their funeral, and very late to weeping. "This village can not afford any threats in its current fragile state, Mizuki-san. As the acting Hokage, I will give you two choices: Cut your ties with Konohagakure, or join my Root division."

Root, the dirty work of Konoha. Already asked once, but this time, it is not an offer. I come back to the village, only to be told I have to either leave again or become a lifeless killing machine. An emotionless puppet. _You have to be joking._ "Sir, I am not a threat."

"You are with your Curse Seal of Heaven. This village does not need any more destruction. Joining Root would allow you to have specialized training, have control over your weaknesses." As acting Hokage, he could have the authority to officially bring back Root as an official unit, instead of one being constantly in the dark. "For the benefit of the village, this is not up to negotiation."

The corners of my mouth itch to retaliate, "Then maybe you shouldn't govern it." Oh, how much I wish I could say that, to let the feisty side of me rip at the seams. The little monster peaks from its curtain, licking its lips at possible prey. I shoo it away and close the blinds, not yet. The number one rule of being a ninja, keep your cool. "All due respect, sir, I **am** in control. My perception of control has not wavered since I became a ninja. The thought of harming the innocent has not ever dawned on me, and I do not intend to turn a new leaf now. The rehabilitation training Anbu put me under did not affect me, nor did the consultations with the late Toad Sage. I do not believe whatever regimen you have planned for me would succeed, or even have the slightest effect.. If I was truly a threat, then Lady Tsunade would have expelled me before I had the chance to leave. I have been assigned to my role as an ambassador under the authority of the Third Hokage and work under wishes of Fifth Hokage. By that contract, only she has the authority to remove me from Konoha's services." I turn to leave, but just before touching the door, I make my final remark. "If I find myself as a threat, then I will personally see to it that I am neutralized, be it resigning or execution." When the door swings open, the two guards cross their swords a centimeter away from my neck.

Danzo must have given them the hand to halt because they both cautiously lower their weapons and then stood stiff as boards. Without even batting an eye in their direction, I take my leave. In a quiet echo of the plain hall, the substitute Hokage comments in a warning tone. He mutters something about me and the Uchihas, following it with, "Keep an eye on her."

I wander around the crater, mainly because I got lost. One can't even turn their head without seeing a stack of wooden beams or a tent as a makeshift housing. I swear I have seen the same tent for the past half hour. Asking for directions is not favorable either, everyone is busy with their own agenda. Some said hello and continued on their way, but the rest of the majority make up strangers I don't know or people that have long forgotten that I had even been admitted to the medical ward. _Strange, I have been strolling around for some time and yet I haven't seen Naruto and the others, or even Hana yet._ I think that, and yet a wild rogue pup comes running at my calf, scraping its baby dull fangs at the fabric of my boot, almost taking me down by surprise. Just turning the corner of a pile of lumber, my best friend rushes over, three identical wolves following in suite. _Impeccable timing, as ever Mizuki._

"Come back here!" Hana commands the stray pup. When it denies obedience, her normal trio companions take it by the scruff of the neck and away, presumably for some proper discipline. "Jeez, newborns are always so difficult in the beginning. What a disobedient..." Her chocolate eyes dawn on me, lighting up. "Oh my-Mizuki!" She tackles me in a hug. Well more like a death hug. "Kami, I had no idea what happened to you! With the attack on the village and everything in chaos-I had no idea where you were! None of us did, the village didn't-the Hokage didn't tell us anything." She pushes the stray hairs out of her face and blinked in disbelief. "I am so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah...I was out on a mission, the Hokage sent me on it to test my abilities after some of my rehab training. Luckily it was a success..." Yeah, let's call it that. "Anyways, I'm back to normal, back to the same routine, the same Mizuki." Until I figure out how to play my cards, it's best if only my family knows. And with Danzo in power, now is not the time to take chances.

"Come on! Everyone needs to know you're back!" She takes my hand and guides me through the maze of lumbar and cloth. Her pace picks up and we zoom past crowd, so fast she almost lost me.

I stumble. "Wait up, Hana!" Too early in the morning for this. Obviously not listening to me, we approach an almost arena of lumber. The four piles, conveniently laid out in a square, is in use as a meeting place by some oh-so-familiar faces. Some standing, some sitting, it's been a while since I have seen them all together like this. Even longer since I seen them smiling at once, or at least close to smiling.

Some say nothing. The others chant my name and then go into a barrage of their own individual comments. Most of which being, "Who", "What", "When", and "Where".

Naruto comes down from his spot on a lumber log and hugs me, a just a little less tight than Han had. I crack a smile. Even for the shortest while, things will be back to normal. With some of the most accomplished ninja I have ever known, I take the extra precaution of locking down the monster's den. But then again, they'll know, eventually. "Hey, everyone."

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **SO keeping this part short, this part was a bit non plot progressive, but things will pick up again.**

 **I am still figuring out what to do next, but there are wayyyy too many subjects to choose from and genre**

 **Hopefully I'll figure it out soon and start thinking about its plot.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~ Grai**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

 **As of today, I have like three days of summer left. TwT THREE! But then again alot of you guys might already be in school, so I can't complain**

 **I guess I'm sad, but a little happy, since a majority of summer I had a lot of spare time, all of which I have no idea what to do with.**

 **ANYWAYS, here's the little strange one which I call chapta 26**

* * *

If you were back home from a long (and unplanned) trip, what is the first thing you'd do? Sleep and eat? Catch up with friends? Or maybe just unwind and do something fun? I envy you for your options. Mainly for the fact that, I do not feel safe doing anything. Someone is always watching me. Despite having left to the Hokage's Summit, Danzo made sure to keep a tab on me. He wasn't kidding when he said to "keep any eye" on me, since the second day of returning to the village, I could sense someone, or some people, following me, subtly, but still there and not friendly. No more than two people. Having people watch me twenty-four seven did not help the dull migraine that I woke up with. They followed me throughout the streets and stood by idle when Naruto informed me of his plans; to leave the village with Yamato and Kakashi and track this "Team Darui", presumably to find more answers about Sasuke. I couldn't say much, it was not the right place and not my position to say. I gave him a nod and told him to come back alive. _This village doesn't need any more deaths...and I don't need another friend to die._

Coming close to the Anbu training center, I slip on my mask, and recite my identification to the two guards. Picking out a practice weapon, I idly mumble to myself, "It feels like forever since I last came here..." The large cement room is still as quiet as I remember, but tense with concentration. The Root members probably followed me in, but causing a scene would cause much more trouble than they could handle. _As long as they don't-..._ Without hiding their presence someone comes behind me, triggering the loose grip on the katana in my hands to clamp tight.

"Nice to see you here, Fox"

I glance at him in the corner of my eye, last time I saw this Inuzuka was in a whole body cast on a hospital bed. Now I stare at a living, breathing Tsuikyu, fully functional and armed with canine mask and his usual baga naga. My grip relaxes a bit as I move on to one of the armed dummies for practice. "This is the Anbu training area, and I am an Anbu agent. There is no reason for me not to be here." I get in a ready stance, and lunge at the wobbly target, watching it lean back and come back in full velocity. "Like you said, Wolf, we go in the hospital then we come out. Nothing to it."

Arms crossed, he leans against the wall next to me. "That would be the case...Except I was released from the hospital two months ago, and I have been coming to the training center everyday since then. And not a day have I seen you here until today." _So in other words, "Where have you been?"_ He didn't have to ask for me to get the idea. He was suspicious. I don't blame him, most if not everyone I know is.

I parry the incoming slash from the dummy, little later than I expected, my movements were sluggish. "There was a medical complication. I was fully healed, but the Hokage requested me to stay in low profile while things were sorted out," I lie through my teeth, "I trained in solitary, away from the village. I had no idea what happened in the village until Lord Danzo called me back and informed me about Konoha's condition." _Clash!_ The more I speak, my vision starts to sway with pain, as if a metal rod shot me through the head. My posture twitches from the annoyance. My cover up doesn't go unnoticed.

"Fox, you suck at lying. You are not well." He comes closer to examine my now heavy, shallow breathing. "Take a break." I swat his hand away before he can touch me, backing up a considerable amount, up against the wall.

Angrily, I snap at him, "I told you, I'm fine!" I don't know why I am so angry at him, I had no reason to be, he wasn't being rude, or mean, rather considerate actually. My mood took a 180, I have to calm down. But I can't, I can't concentrate on anything, my sword hits the floor as I start to shiver from the chills running up and down my back. I'm burning up and freezing. _What is going on?_ "I don't need your help. Leave me alone." My Curse Seal isn't acting up, I would have seen the marks, or, as crazy as it sounds, at least heard voices.

"You are shaking." He tries again, hands up as if he was approaching an unfriendly animal. Softly, he takes my hand. "Come on, you need to be looked at." Hesitantly, I let him guide me to the medical ward of the Anbu center. Luckily, no one was there at the time, so we freely used their supplies. Shakily, I almost collapse onto the bed, shivering more than ever. After he took off my mask, the much colder air stung my flushed cheeks like thousands of tiny needles. Tsuikyu did the routine check up; temperature, chakra levels, pulse, and the like. I couldn't understand how my temperature was normal while my brain felt as if it was having a melt down. He sets down a cup of water on the table next to me. "I'll get some antibiotics from the storage."

I try to say, "Thank you," but it came out more like a whimper. _Bam!_ I'm alone, the only noise is the occasional creaking of the bed and my shaky exhales. _What is wrong with me this time? What I have a disease? Chakra failure? Dying?_ I wipe the sweat with my gloved hand, but it left my forehead even more wet. The palm of my hand is wet with something other than my own perspiration. _What?_ Removing the black cloth slowly, everything seems fine, until I got to my fingertips. It is sticky, a little painful to get off. I should have kept it on. My nails broke, like someone mutilated it with a hammer, blood is leaking out of every crack, gathering as a drip to fall on the white blankets of the bed. Not the way they were before. "What the-" I rub my eyes with my other hand, vision cleared. My hand is back to normal, no blood, nails still intact. My hand is just sweaty. _A genjutsu? Someone is playing a sick joke on me?_ I mutter to myself, "I'm seeing things, great. Just wonderful."

I sit up and take a sip of water from the cup, in attempts to quench my throat from the previous fright. The moment it hits the back of my mouth, my body just rejects it, revolting and hurling into a fit of coughs. Each heave bring something warm up my throat. The cups falls to the floor as I rush over to the sink, pushing whatever is inside of me out and down the drain. Over the revolting croaks I was making, the door slams open, Tsuikyu drops whatever he is carrying and rushes over to me. With a final wheeze, a warm, viscous mass launches out of my body and into the white porcelain basin. It stains it red. It is thick. It is my blood. Breathing hard, I glance at the mirror above the faucet, my hair sticks to my forehead, my face was pale, sick. Right behind me, should be Tsuikyu. Then why is it not him? Why is it a soulless person, with black cavities for eyes, bleeding from its sockets. Throat slit open. Blood stained. Why is it the dead Itachi? It opens its mouth, and speaks my name with not the voice of my childhood friend, in the voice of banshee. Asking me, "Oh, how unfortunate. Are you dying too?"

"No!" I cry and cup my face in my hands,"Just leave me alone!"

"Ah, but I am not the one doing this, you are. Your heart is to blame."

"Stop! Please stop!" I gather my knees to my chest on the cold cement floor. My whole body flinches when a warm hand touching my back. A real hand. I look to my side, the illusion is gone, a normal face, a normal human.

For a few minutes, Tsuikyu coaxes me to calm down, until asking, "Mizuki, what happened?"

"I don't know..." I clench my bare hand. "I-I saw things, my blood. Lots of it. Like I was dying. Tsuikyu...I'm going insane."

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **Yeah, I haven't really written anything scary before, so I'd thought I try it**

 **Honestly, I think I might of have failed, writing something scary is not the easiest thing**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEYA!**

 **Let's look at the calendar, shall we? Let's see, the last update was August 21st, and today is...September 11th. That would be a total difference of four weeks! And there was no notification what so ever of a delay! That's not too bad, right? Right? *cue massive sea of head shaking***

 **Let's cut to the chase, I AM SO SORRY! I had started school the week following the last update and I had to figure out everything in the school and all my classes. And then the following week was chaotic, and my family and friends forgot my birthday on the 30th so I was really distracted/sad/disappointed/moping around for three days. Yeah... this is what happens when people forget your birthday three consecutive times in a row. The remaining two weeks was packed with a bunch of projects(yeah, projects within the first month of school, I was pissed too.) And during the times that I was able to write, I was having A FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK. (internally screaming)And that would bring us to today, where I am at my desk, ready to literally table flip every single flippin table in this room.**

 **Ha...Okay, rant/explanation for my pathetically late update is now over! Man, that is a big block of text.**

 **Nuff talking on to the long awaited chapta 27!**

* * *

Tsuikyu agreed to not tell a soul about what happened. Occasionally, I have another "episode", thankfully, though, when I am alone. They vary from grotesque flashes of gore to hallucinations of me gutting the bodies of my friends and family. The most painful ones, the ones that envision me being torn apart, limb from limb, are all in my dreams. They are graphic, to say the least, and even though I know that it is all in my head, it feels too real. And with the tension of Danzo and the Root branch, waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night is not any better for my mental health. But let's address the elephant in the room, why don't I do the logical thing, and go see a doctor? Unfortunately, I don't think any sane doctor would not emit me into an asylum. I could feel the dark circles under my eyes start to pile up. I have been trotting around the village like a zombie, not really noticing or caring about the things around me. "Mizuki!" Even when someone is talking to me.

"Wha...Hm?" I stuttered and snapped my attention back to Hana.

"You are out of it, again. You've been like this for a while, are you alright?"

My hands busied themselves by rubbing my eyes and pushing the stray hair out of my face, careful to not expose the black tattoo on my neck. "Mn...Just a little tired. Too many things to think about, Lady Tsunade in her coma, Naruto going out, and some Anbu stuff. Can't sleep."

Hana grimaced, probably concerned for my health. "Don't push yourself, you aren't invincible. The last thing I want to see is you passed out on the street."

"I know..." The edges of my mouth curled into a smile. My hand finds its way to my Anbu tattoo. "Look if it turns really bad, I promise to take a break and rest. Alright?" I never took that break. After being interrupted from my short solo training session, I was called to the Anbu center, with the urgency of an important announcement. Just then did I realized how many people were actually in Anbu when I got in. Lined up, shoulder to shoulder, the sea of masked faces are turned to face the main figure at the front of the room. It is dead silent, making the soft treading of the concrete against shoes echo off of the unbreachable walls. As one of the last ones to get in the room, I was stuck in the back, unable to see the speaker.

When they felt that everyone was in the room, the two remaining Council members speak,"You were called here on the behalf of an urgent announcement. As many of you know, since Pein's assault, Konoha had been on the verge of war."

"Though it is confirmed that most of the Akatsuki have been killed, there is still a threat to the village. Added to the casualties, Lord Shimura Danzo has been killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi has filed a report about the exchange between Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto and him. But he is the least of our concerns, the new threat that has come, Tobi, one of the remaining Akatsuki members, has declared the start of the Fourth Shinobi War at the Kage's Summit."

Like a thunderstorm, raging its booming presence, the voice all of us haven't heard in a _long_ time. "He is an obscure figure, one that none of us have information of, but is possibly more lethal than we can imagine. If such tension continues, we will have many more casualties, be it shinobi or citizen. One more lost." She went on for some time, filling us in on the current situation, though just a little while ago, she probably knew no more than we did. I zoned back in at her last words, sighing quietly to myself at the last sentence. "As the covert sword and shield of Kohona, you must put yourselves to protect them for what is about to come. Prepare yourselves. Prepare for war!" Our lady is back, risen out of the flames. Something churned in my gut, pushing its way to the surface, wanting to come out. I knew what it was.

* * *

Time flew by as preparations were made; the supplies, Samurai, treaties, and the grouping of divisions. I was placed in Third Division, opposed to my parents that were placed in the Second division. Everyone's expressions hardened as the long days continued, some of the happiest faces turned into stone scowls. Some of the Anbu, like me, kept their masks as a keepsake, a hope to return to their duty. That life is slung on my belt, for all I can do at the moment is check everything over and over again and wait. Wait for the order to move out. The green tents cover the area like a newly sprouted forest, with each of the flak jackets fluttering the ground like mid-autumn leaves. For the past few days, I could barely sleep, afraid of the nightmares prowling in my head. I'd give anything to do anything, anything to get my mind off of my worries. "Mizuki-san." A towering figure casts a shadow over me.

I get off the bench and go into the traditional ninety-degree bow. "Lady Tsunade." It takes me a second to realize it is her, and not her at the same time. A shadow clone. _Of course, she shouldn't be out in the Divisions, she has to be with the other Kages._

She gives me the motion to rise. "Do you have a minute?" Tucked behind the tents, we go to a secluded quiet place. Without even needing to look her in the eyes I could tell she had returned to her stern authority, and if not for her youth jutsu's at their work, she would probably would of had streams of grey hair. Though, being one of the heads of the army, it is _very_ understandable. "I would like to address your Curse Mark."

 _Here we go._ I grimace. "Ma'am, please, I do not-"

Her hand rests against my shoulder. "Shizune gave me the details. I would like to commend you for valuing the safety of the village. Regrettably, Danzo had wanted to keep an eye on you and push you to be under his command. But that is in the past... I would like to give you my condolences for your situation. None of us know how you are handling this. I apologize for leaving you to deal with the Curse Seal by yourself, as our suggestions did not have an effect. But, you left, and then came back, knowing that you were still yourself. Able to return to return to us and ready to go back to your duties. Please continue to support, not only the Leaf Village but the whole Allied Shinobi Forces, with your all."

"Yes, ma'am." I return her confidence in me with a smile. _I wasn't planning on slacking off anyways. If I'm going to end, then I'll end with a bang._ "...Hokage-sama...If I may, after this war, please look after my family, I-"

A soft, low, "Mizu-oh..." drags our attention back to the main camp. Head slightly bent down, Tsuikyu had found us. In a rather awkward tone, he starts to back up. "Ah...Excuse me if I am interrupting something...I can leave..."

The shadow clone turns back to me, saying a few short words before disappearing in a puff a smoke. "Will do, Murakami-san." I didn't even have to finish.

With clone now an apparition, I look Tsuikyu in the eyes, taking note of the rather scar over one of his eyes. "So...need something?"

He walks over, with a bunch of cloth in hand. "Just came to give you, your...Mizuki-san, you're bleeding." Hand outstretched, his fingertips slip against my temple, taking back a fresh liquid. Red. A hallucination? Probably not, Tsuikyu isn't, or at least not as, crazy as me. It baffles me, it doesn't hurt. I don't even feel it. My head could have been splitting in two, and I could have thought that a small breeze just flew by.

I examine the trail of blood myself, following it to a warm, squishy indentation on my scalp. The hair around it is damp, covering the original gash in a net. The edges around the gash were rough, uneven. Not caused by an object. It broke on its own.

* * *

 **Bam!**

 **Okay, I really, REALLY hate myself right now. I really suck at keeping a consistent schedule. Which makes me want to kick myself in the butt for saying this, but: The next update might come at the end of the month.**

 **I have a lot of extracurricular stuff that basically takes me out of my house every other day to about 7 p.m. I'll try to balance out the times, but no promises, I am done with promises.** **And trust me, I am super frustrated as well, I really want to write out the ending for this story, but I don't want to rush it in between the gaps of time that I have. This part of the story is already messy as is.**

 **Oh, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Shippuuden's cover art, that is tied for 3rd on my priorities list. (That list is kinda long...)**

 **I need to shut up, this is the biggest Author's Notes I have ever done. I hope you guys are having a good first few weeks of school, and if you aren't in school, then please take pity on us students.**

 **Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter~**

 **BYEBYE!~Grai**


End file.
